Through the fire
by Alliej06770
Summary: Life isn't always what you want to be. Sometimes you need to make it through the fire to finally see the brighter side.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters**

**BPOV**

I was scared out of my mind, I couldn't believe that my father was actually going to sell me. But, here I stand naked in front of a man as he looks me over. That could only mean one thing that he wanted to buy me as a sex slave.

My father only wanted to sell me as a sex slave because he knew he would get more money for me being a virgin. I've heard stories about girls being sex slaves, some were quite gruesome. I could only hope that I wasn't being sold to a whore house. The whore house is the worst place imaginable for a sex slave.

"Charlie, I'll give you two million for her. It looks like she will be able to handle pleasuring my sons and I." The man appraising me said.

"Alright Carlisle. How many sons did you say you had again?" Charlie asked.

"Three." Carlisle said while doing something with his phone.

My eyes went wide, I was going to have to have sex with four guys on a regular basis. Oh god I'm a virgin but even I know that's going to cause me to be sore. I started to shake uncontrollably which of course brought Carlisle's attention to me. He looked at me with piercing blue eyes that narrowed slightly.

"What's the girl's name?" Carlisle snapped at Charlie.

"Isabella."

"Well, could you give Isabella and I some alone time to get better acquainted?" Carlisle said with a smirk on his face.

"Of course."

Charlie left the room and Carlisle walked behind me. I couldn't move I was paralyzed by fear. Carlisle grabbed my hips and pulled my back tight against his chest. His hands moved slowly up until he grabbed my breasts roughly. He squeezed them and pinched my nipples hard.

"Isabella, you body belongs to my sons and I now. We will do whatever we want to you, you don't have a say. When you address us it will be as master and nothing else. You will do what we tell you and you will do it correctly, or you will punished. Trust me you won't like the punishment. Now, its time for you to lose that virginity of yours."

He pressed his obvious erection into my ass and grinded into me. I was being lead to my bed and it made me shake harder. Once we reached it Carlisle threw me onto it and started to take off his clothes. As his boxers came off I got a clear view at his penis and it scared me. He is huge, this is going to hurt like hell. I started to cry which just seemed to anger him, he slapped me across the face hard.

"Be quite and just do as your told and you'll be alright." Carlisle screamed at me.

Instantly I was quite and Carlisle caressed my cheek as he got onto the bed. He climbed on top of me and kissed down my neck. He moved his lips to my mouth and kissed me as he roughly entered me. It hurt like hell and he didn't even pause for me to get used to his size, he just kept thrusting into me. His mouth went to one of my nipples and started to roughly suck on it. He was grunting with every thrust and I just wanted it to end.

It felt like hours before he released inside of me. Then a thought struck me, oh god he didn't use a condom. What if I get pregnant? I looked up to see he had his clothes back on and he was walking back to me with a pill and a bottle of water in his hands. He sat on the bed next me and handed me the pill. I just stared at it which made him sigh.

"It's the morning after pill we'll be getting you on birth control on the way to my house."

I took the pill and he handed me the bottle of water which I swallowed a bit of. He walked back over to his bag and took out some clothes that I couldn't quiet make out what they were. He brought them over to me and I was shocked at what I saw. It was a catholic school girls uniform. I knew I didn't have I choice so I put it on, even though I was horrified that he didn't give me a bra or panties. Carlisle came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"You look so hot in that uniform. I can't wait until we role play. You'll be the naughty school girl and I'll be the principle. My office at home even provides the perfect setting." He whispered in my ear.

Backing away he slapped my ass before grabbing my arm and pulling me from the room. He walked me straight to a black Mercedes and threw me into the backseat. He got into the drivers seat and wordlessly pulled out of my driveway. Well, at least it used to be my driveway. We drove for want seemed like hours but I knew that in reality couldn't have been more than thirty minutes. The building in front of us looked to be some sort of office building. It looked eerily empty and just to add to the foreboding sense that something wasn't right there was no one around.

Carlisle got out of the car locking me in before walking into the building. All I could think was what if I did something wrong I don't want to be punished, I don't even know what the punishment will be. Then all of a sudden Carlisle was walking out of the building again. He came up to the car and unlocked it. Opening the back door he pull me out by my hair.

"If you try to run or say anything without my permission you will regret it. Now come on and be a good little girl." Carlisle whispered in my ear, his hand in my hair moving to hold my hand.

He was pulling me along next to him until we came to a door on the side of the building. As soon as we got there the door opened and a balding fat man stood in the doorway. The man smirked at me and motioned us to come inside. Carlisle lead me to a bed that looked like a hospital bed and threw me onto it.

"Ah, Carlisle she is a beauty and your sure you want to put her on birth control she would make fine children." The man said while bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Yes, I'm quiet sure for now at least. Perhaps one day either one of my sons or I will choose to have children with her but as it stands right now we just want to have some fun." Carlisle said while looking at me stroking my cheek.

Nothing more was said but Carlisle pushed me onto my stomach on the bed and pulled my shirt up. The other man wiped something cold on the small of my back then I felt a slight sting. Carlisle pushed my shirt back down before walking through a door with the man.

This is it, it may be the only chance I get to get out of here. I got up quickly and silently inching towards the door. When I reached it I pulled it open and squeaked. I jumped and ran out of the door, I made it across the parking lot before someone grabbed me from behind. They spun me around and my heart stopped.

There stood Carlisle looking enraged. He grabbed my arm and pulled me in the direction of his car. As he was dragging me to his car he was hissing in my ear.

"That was a big mistake. Now your pretty little ass is going to pay the price for it. Your going to be so sore it will hurt to sit down for a week."

Dragging me into the backseat after him Carlisle pulled me over his knee with my ass in the air. He pulled my skirt up leaving my ass bare, then he pulled off his belt. Folding it in half he dangled it in front of my face before bringing down the first smack hard on my ass. I jerked involuntarily, I just couldn't help it.

He rained smacks down on my ass never saying a word. This went on for what seemed like an eternity. It became clear that he wasn't kidding when he said it would hurt the sit down for a week. When I thought I couldn't take anymore he stopped.

So badly I just wanted more than anything else for this all to be a dream. For me to wake up and be back with my father. I never thought I would see the day when I wanted to see my father but that day has finally come. Who would of thought that my life was actually going to get worse.

Carlisle pulled me out of the car by my hair and smacked my ass before throwing me into the front seat. I squirmed because my ass hurt like hell but stopped as soon as Carlisle glared at me from the drivers side.

"You better just sit there with your ass directly on the seat or I'll my belt will make your ass hurt even more." He snapped at me.

The ride slipped into silence and I kept praying that this would be the full extent of my punishment. I could feel eyes on me every so often and it took everything in me to not squirm. My ass was throbbing and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Suddenly Carlisle's hand was prying my legs open. He slipped three fingers into my and started to pump them into me fast and hard. It hurt slightly but nowhere near as much as his dick did while inside of me. I didn't quite get why he was even doing this. It couldn't be doing anything to him, could it?

"You'll be happy I'm doing this for you, you're going to want to be wet. Your Edward's for a week and I'm sorry about that. I really do like you and I know how vicious Edward gets but, today is his birthday. It's tradition in our house that our slave be the private slave of the birthday boy for a week."

By now we were parking in front of a huge mansion and Carlisle looked over at me with and unreadable expression on his face. His free hand cupped my cheek as he leaned in and gave me a soft kiss. Resting his forehead on mine he closed his eyes. He seemed troubled, even though I can't place why.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bpov**

The mansion was looming in front of me making my predicament seem all the more real. Carlisle came to my side of the car grabbed my hand helping me out of the car. We walked slowly over to the front door causing my heart to beat erratically. Upon reaching the door Carlisle opened it to what would become my faith.

Inside the house was even more magnificent than the outside. The floors are a beautiful thick cream colored carpet. The walls looked like a chestnut wood with artwork lining them. Such a nice looking place that was what would become my own personal hell.

Hearing the sound of fast approaching feet made my head snap up. Moving quickly down a hall that adjoined the foyer was a boy with bronze hair. He wasn't bad looking but nowhere near as good looking as Carlisle. The boy came to a skidding stop in front of us. His eyes travelled my body making my skin crawl.

"Edward, be nice to this one she just lost her virginity a couple of hours ago." Carlisle said in a clipped tone.

So, this is Edward. I see what Carlisle was talking about when he said Edward was vicious. He is narrowing his eyes at Carlisle and he's breathing deeply like he is trying to calm himself down. It shocked me that Carlisle angled himself between me and Edward. But, I guess I really shouldn't be he's probably just protecting his investment. He did pay two million dollars for me, not that I'm even worth it.

"She was supposed to be mine for the week. her virginity should have been mine to take."

Carlisle shook his head. "I was the one who paid for her. Her virginity was mine to take just feel lucky you're getting her for the week."

Sighing Edward grabbed my arm mumbling "Fine". He dragged me up a staircase shoving me into a room. The room had black walls with gold trim. There was a wall that seemed to be all cds and a stereo was sitting on a table. A large flat screen television was on a wall across from a large king size bed with a gold comforter.

"Strip." Edward demanded.

With fumbling fingers I took off my shirt and shimmed out of my skirt. Circling me his eyes raked over my body with a look of hunger. Stepping in front his hands grabbed my ass painfully and pulled me flush against his body.

"Do everything I say and we'll have some fun, but if you disobey me I promise you will regret it." He whispered in my ear. He stepped back and starting to undo his pants. "On your knees you're going to suck me off."

I got on my knees and his erection was right at my eye level. Gulping, I tentatively licked his tip causing him to hiss. His hands laced in my hair as I took him into my mouth. Instead of making me do all the work he started to thrust in and out of my mouth. I tried to use my tongue as much as I could it was hard though because he was thrusting into my mouth so hard. He was moaning and I tried my hardest not to gag.

"When I come you swallow it all than lick me clean." Edward grunted out.

When he came I did what he asked. I looked up at him through my eyelashes. He took his hands from gripping my hair to petting me. That's all I was to him anyways a pet. Someday he'll get his cause karma's a bitch. While I was still looking at him he took off his shirt and took his pants all the way off.

Grabbing my arm he pulled me up leading me to the bed. He pushed me down onto the bed than he climbed on top of me. Squeezing my breast he sucked on my neck so hard I was sure he was going to leave a mark. He looked into my eyes as he thrust into my roughly. Without pause he set a fast and hard pace. Sucking on my nipples he thrust into me even hard causing a strange feeling to surface in my stomach.

Confused I tried to shake off the feeling but couldn't. It felt like I was about to explode, not in a bad way though. All of a sudden I realized I was going to have an orgasm I've never had an orgasm before. But I didn't try and fight it I just let it consume me. As it ripped through me it was the most intense feeling I've ever had in my life.

I looked up at Edward's face and he was glaring at me before he released inside of me. "If you ever come again without my permission I will punish you." He told my sounding dead serious.

He pulled out of me than flopped onto the bed beside me. Pulling me into his side he drifted to sleep leaving me with my thoughts and fears. I can just tell already that I'll hate it here. I haven't even been here a full day and I already want out.

Why does life have to be complicated? Why can't I just be a normal girl and not a slave who is being used for sex? The questions are endless but the one thing I don't have is answers. Perhaps one day I will realize what my purpose for being born was. Everyone had to be born for a reason I just hope that mine wasn't to be a slave. No, forget hope I know that my reason wasn't to be a slave. I will make sure that it's not my reason.

Edward basically told me just to roll over and die but I will not. I don't care how many times I get punished I will not obey the whips of these men. I will be free again even if it's the last thing I do.


	3. Chapter 3

**CPOV**

I felt horrible about just letting Edward take Isabella to do god knows what. He could really hurt her and he wouldn't even care. Sure I punished her but she disregarded a direct order otherwise I wouldn't have. Edward on the other hand is likely to punish her for every little thing whether it's her fault or not. I wish we didn't have this stupid tradition. Edward is the only one that uses it anyway.

Sighing I made my way to my office. Maybe I can keep my thoughts busy in my work I know I have some case studies to review. This is one of the times that being a doctor comes in handy. I let my mind dive into my work until there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I called.

Emmett and Jasper entered both seemed unhappy. Oh great, on top of everything else I have to deal with this now too. Here it comes there not going to be happy about me buying a slave they never are.

"Dad, why did you buy a slave? We don't need one. She looks so young it's not fair to her that she has to put up with that lunatic that Edward has become. Was she a virgin when you handed her over to him? You know how he likes to be extra rough with virgins." Jasper kept ranting and I finally had enough.

"Jasper, I know I'm not your real father and I know I'm only twenty five but you will show me respect. If you don't show me respect you will find yourself bent over my desk." His eyes widened but it shut him up. "Now to address your concerns she's sixteen the same age as Edward. She is not a virgin." I lowered my voice and mumbled "anymore" before continuing in a normal tone. "Also there are things you don't understand about why she is here."

Jasper looked up with a question mark on his face but I just shook my head. That is a conversation for another day. But, he is right about Edward to a certain degree. He acts like a spoiled brat. I know he just went from a life of luxury to another unlike Jasper and Emmett. He probably does need to be bent over my desk to be taught a lesson.

I've had the boys since I was eighteen. I didn't have a choice with Edward he is my nephew, his parents died I was his godfather. Jasper and Emmett came into the ER on the same day, their parents abused them at the time I was a med student. I couldn't let them go into foster care so I adopted them. Jasper is sixteen while Emmett is seventeen.

"Could both of you do me a favor? Watch out for her don't let Edward go too far. Make sure he doesn't treat her badly and definitely make sure he doesn't punish her." They both nodded their heads in agreement. I sighed. "I think I screwed up. To get her out of where she was I had to put on an act and I don't think she'll ever trust me."

"Why? What did you do?" Emmett asked. I looked him directly in the eyes before answering.

"I had to pretend I was buying her as a sex slave. I said some things that would convince her that all of us would be having sex with her. I knew that Edward would have sex with her tonight and I couldn't let him take her virginity." To say that Emmett looked mad would be an understatement.

"You made her believe that we were all going to force her to have sex. You know me and Jasper would never do that. When you say 'you couldn't let him take her virginity' you mean that you did instead." Emmett said sounding like he was disgusted.

"You don't understand if I didn't Edward would have and he would not have been nice about it. But as it was I wasn't too nice about myself. We were being watched so I couldn't be as gentle as I wanted to be otherwise her father would have called off the deal. Then she disregarded a direct order and I had no choice but to punish her. You know I don't tolerate disrespect if it were either of you I would have done the same thing."

"Well, what did you spank her with? I'm assuming you didn't use your hand you rarely do." Jasper asked quietly.

"I used my belt. I think I might have been too hard on her but how else is she going to learn."

"She may come around if you prove to her that you can be trusted. That means no more sex with her unless it's consensual." Emmett chimed in.

"I know. At least she won't have to worry about Edward tomorrow he has that class trip with you Emmett. Jasper would you mind staying home with her I don't want her to be alone."

"Sure, it's not a problem. I'll make damn sure she's alright." Jasper said with fierce determination.

"I know you will son. I'm glad she has someone like you to protect her I know how you can get. Just remember no fighting with Edward if he hits you, you tell me."

"How could I forget when you punished me for that? You had me bent over your desk for over an hour and you were spanking me with a wooden paddle. It hurt to sit down for two weeks."

"It worked didn't it. Now both of you off to bed it's already almost midnight."

Jasper and Emmett exited my office. With a sigh I got up and followed suit. Deciding I would check on what was going on with Edward and Isabella I went to Edward's room. I knocked on the door and when no one answered I decided to just go in.

Isabella was being held tight to Edward's side and their both naked. At least it looks like he didn't hit her hard if he hit her at all. She looks so peaceful asleep I wish that she won't have to wake up to see his face. But, there is nothing I can do about it now. For some reason I wish she was lying with me and not him. I don't know why I feel like this I never have before. It actually pains me to see her in another man's arms.

I couldn't take it anymore I had to get out of here. Quickly exiting the room I all but ran to my room. I flopped on my bed not even bothering to get out of my clothes. My mind just wouldn't shut off no matter how much I wished it would. This cannot be happening I can't be falling for her. I won't fall for her. Wait that's not what's happening I'm just protecting someone innocent, that's all it is.

Rolling over in bed I reached for my bottle of sleeping pills on my night table. I popped a couple and hoped they would take effect quickly. I hate that sometimes I can't sleep without them but this is the way it's been since my fiancée Esme left me three years ago. All she left was a note saying that she couldn't stay with someone who cared more for children that weren't even theirs. That just proved to me that she is a major bitch.

The feelings of love however remain. I wish I could let them go but no matter how hard I try they just won't leave. Sighing I hoped for a dreamless sleep as I drifted into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**JPOV**

Upon waking up I got dressed and waited for Edward to leave. I hope she's alright, I swear to god if he hurt her I'll hurt him even if it means being punished worse than last time. Once he and Emmett left I went into Emmett's room to find her some clothes. I figured she's probably closer to Rosalie's size than Alice's. I found a baby blue pair of sweats, a white tank top, and a matching baby blue running jacket. There weren't any bras or underwear so I made a mental note to ask dad if I could take her to get some.

I just realized I don't even know her name. Okay, I'll just have to ask her when I go up to see her. Hopefully she'll cooperate I'd hate to have to call dad but if I have to I'll that he not punish her. Man up Jasper, go to her help her, and show her your nothing like Edward.

Taking a deep breath I made my way to Edward's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer so I slowly opened the door to see her sitting up in the bed with the sheets pulled tightly to her. She looks so small it looks like she hasn't been feed in weeks. We're definitely going to have to do something about that. As I made my way closer to her I saw the apprehension written all over her face and she moved further away from me. I put my hands up as if to say I surrender.

"My name's Jasper, I just brought you some clothes. Sorry if these don't fit right they're the best I could find." She still hasn't said anything. "Here I'll leave them right here on top of the stereo. Once you done putting them on come out of the room I'll be waiting for you."

My god what has been done to her I thought as exiting the room. I swear to god if Edward and dad had anything to do with this I'll kill them. Okay, deep breathes calm down Jasper you to help her not scare her away. I need Emmett's advice I'm way out of my league here. I called his cell phone glad that he was on trip and not at class.

"Hello."

"Em, help I'm way out of my league here. She's scared to death. I'd didn't even get close to her and she was all ready jumping back."

"Jazz man, her life was probably as bad if not worse than ours before coming to our house then she had to deal with Dad being an idiot and Edward being an ass of course she's scared. You have to show her that your there to help its going to take her a while to trust you."

"Yeah, you're right I'm just scared. She's just so tiny it looks like she hasn't been feed in weeks and worried that Edward is going to hurt her. I guess I just needed the reassurance. Thanks, bye."

I hung up without waiting for his answer. She came creeping out of the room with her head bowed. I put one finger under her chin to raise it and she flinched but didn't move away. There was a bruise forming on her cheek, seeing it made me want to kill whoever gave it to her. She's so tiny and innocent what possible reason could someone have to hurt her like this. It's an thinkable atrocity to hurt someone like her.

"What's your name sweetheart?" I asked quietly.

"Isabella but I like Bella, Master."

"Who told you to call my master? You don't have to you can call Jasper, Jazz, or Jazzy it's your choice. Come on let's get you something to eat."

Grabbing Bella hand I lead her down to the kitchen. What to cook what to cook. I guess I'll make scrambled eggs and sausage; there are still some blueberry muffins left. Setting about cooking I poured two glasses of orange juice and milk. Once I was finished I put one plate in front of Bella and sat next to her at the breakfast bar. She was frowning into her food and looked back at me with the most heart breaking expression on her face.

"I think you made a mistake there is no way I'm allowed to eat this. I don't want to get punished for eating this it's too much."

"You're not going to be punished for eating this, why would you think that? What did you usually eat before coming here?" I asked desperate for that answer.

"One piece of bread and three glasses of water a day." Fuck no wonder why she's so scared to eat this she hasn't had a decent meal in years. I'm definitely making sure she eats three full meals a day.

"You can eat in fact I'm going to insist that you eat three full meals a day." She started eating thank god. "Your need to gain some weight anyway your far too skinny, in fact you're so skinny it's scary."

Bella's eyes started to tear up she dropped her food and ran from the room. Shit, what the hell did I do wrong? I was just making a comment, granted it may have been a little insensitive but it was true. What am I going to do? I followed her up to Edward's room but she locked herself in. I'm going to have to call Dad my ass is already tingling knowing I'm going to get it. Stealing myself I dialed the hospital's number.

"Good morning Forks Hospital Judy speaking how may I help you?"

"Hello, may I speak to Dr. Cullen please."

"May I ask whose speaking?"

"His son Jasper."

"Alright one moment please."

They put me on hold and I started to pace up and down the hall. I hate being put on hold especially now it gives me more time to contemplate what my punishment is going to be. I know it's going to be bad, Dad told me to protect her and I made it worse than even Edward did. I'm such an idiot I should have realized that she would be sensitive about her weight. I bet she's been having people tell her she's fat most of her life. But, I did say she was skinny. What is going on in that head of hers?

"Jasper what's going on?" Carlisle said sounding worried.

"Bella locked herself in Edward's room and won't come out."

"Why what did you do?" Carlisle gritted out through clenched teeth.

"I told her to eat and made her breakfast she thought it was a trick at first that I was going to punish her for eating it. But I convince her to eat then I made a comment about her being too skinny and that she needs to gain weight."

"Jasper did it ever occur to you that she thinks you just want her to gain weight so you can punish her for it. I'm coming home right now and I'll deal with you first. I want you ass already bared and your nose in a corner in my office. I think it was time you got reacquainted to the wooden paddle." Carlisle yelled before hanging up the phone.

Gulping I made my way to the office. My ass is going to hurt like hell when this is done. Upon enter the office I removed my pants and boxer folding them neatly and placing them in a chair. I scurried into the corner furthest from the door and waited. I didn't have to wait long before I heard the front door slam shut. About five minutes later Dad walked into the office. I saw out of the corner of my eye the paddle being put on the desk.

"Jasper bend over my desk now." Carlisle said in a stern tone.

I quickly bent over the desk taking a quick peek at the clock. Almost immediately after I bent over the desk the first smack of the paddle resounded with a loud crack. After that the smacks kept landing all over my ass and thighs. They felt on fire before Dad finally stopped. I looked back at the clock and saw I was bent over the desk for roughly forty minutes.

"Now put your pants back on your are going to apologize to Isabella right now."

"Bella." I whispered.

"Excuse me." Carlisle said wanting to know what was said.

"I said Bella. She likes to be called Bella not Isabella."

"Okay, come on let's go."

It hurt like hell to put my boxers and pants back on. This time I know I deserved the punishment I got. We walked slowly to Edward's room because of my sore ass and thighs. When we arrived there Dad knocked on the door. Of course there was no answer until Dad yelled "Isabella this is Carlisle open this door". Within a matter of seconds the door was swung open and Bella backed into the room.

"It's alright we're not here to punish you Jasper just has something he would like to say."

"Bella, I'm really sorry I didn't mean anything by my comment. I just think you need to eat more to be healthy and you never have to worry about me punishing you or trying to have sex with you because I never will." I said with the upmost sincerity.

I was surprised when Bella launched herself into my arms. Hugging her close I kissed the top of her head. I already see her as my little sister and I won't let anyone ever hurt her again. My only wish is that someday I meet this father of hers and make sure he feels all the pain that was inflicted on her only twice as bad.


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

I looked up at Jasper through tear filled eyes not even trying to pull away from the hug. It felt strange I've never had anyone hug me before. I've definitely never felt safe in anyone ones arms but that was all before Jasper. He's like the big brother I never had but always wanted. Looking up I notice Carlisle standing there with an emotionless face staring directly at me. It scared me enough that I quickly pulled away from Jasper. Jasper's eyes went back and forth between me and Carlisle and he looked like he was trying to solve a difficult math problem.

"I see that you have everything under control now I'll go back to work. And Jasper if this happens again you can be sure that your punishment will be double." With those parting words Carlisle left the room.

Blinking rapidly I looked at the door in confusion, what did he just say? Jasper got punished but for what it was my fault. It should have me being punished not Jasper. Why would he take a punishment that was rightfully mine? It made no sense.

"Why did you get punished? It was my fault. I should have been the one punished." I choked out the tears building again.

"Bella no, it wasn't your fault. Dad told me to protect you and I just made it worse but honestly all I have and still want to do was protect you. I see you as a little sister and I can't stand for you to get hurt physically or emotionally. No, I deserved my punishment and I take it again if it stopped you from getting hurt."

Nodding my head I stepped back into the comfort of Jasper's arms. He pulled me tight to him and rested his chin on the top of my head. We just stood there for a few minutes until Jasper unexpectedly picked me up. I was startled and squeaked; he looked down at me apologetically. Shrugging my shoulders I snuggled into his chest.

Noticing we were in the kitchen I looked sheepishly at Jasper but he only laughed. He sat me down in front of my food and gave me a pointed look. I started to eat the muffin and Jasper looked happy but didn't sit down to join me. I wondered why he was eating standing up and gave him a quizzical look.

"I'm not going to sit down right now it hurts like hell just standing here it would be twice as bad sitting down." Jasper said with a wince.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get you in trouble." He just shrugged it off.

"I've definitely had worse before. Out of curiosity I heard you got punished by Dad before you got here how long did your punishment last?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know maybe ten minutes."

Jasper looked at me with mouth agape like what I said was shocking. His intense gaze was making me uncomfortable and I started to fidget. What did I say?

"That's all he did and he thinks he was too hard on you. I just got forty minutes with a wooden paddle." Jasper mumbled clearly annoyed.

I thought it was better if I didn't say anything so I just sat and ate my food. Peeking up at Jasper every couple of minutes it seemed to me that if he was mad he's not anymore. I breathed a sigh of relief when I did I noticed smiled at me and I gave him a weak smile back. He moved over to me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"I didn't scare you did I?" Jasper said quietly.

"No Jazzy, it wasn't anything you did. I just have a hard time trusting anyone after everything that has happened. I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop so to speak." I said with a sigh. Looking back I saw Jasper had a smile on his face.

"You called me Jazzy keep doing it I like when you call me that. Don't worry you can take all the time you need to trust me I'm not going anywhere. Come on let's go watch a movie."

Standing up I grabbed Jasper's hand and walked with him to the living room. To say the living room was huge would be an understatement. All the furniture was black there are two leather couches, a leather loveseat, two leather chairs, a couple of end tables, a coffee table, and a huge flat screen on the wall. Jasper pulled us over to the loveseat and put a couple of pillows on one of the seats and sat down pulling me on to his lap. He grabbed a remote off of an end table and put an on demand movie on.

Once the movie was over we just hung out and talked about nothing in particular until lunch time. We had pizza and soda before sitting down to another movie. I snuggled into Jasper not really paying attention to the movie. About halfway through the movie I heard the front door slam than a loud booming voice yelling.

"Jasper where the fuck are you, I'm going to kill you."

I jumped up off of Jasper's lap and shook uncontrollably. Jasper got up quickly and pulled me into a tight comforting hug. It had little effect to calm me down; I was just too scared of this strange man that was threatening Jasper. A large man walked into the room and as soon as he saw me he froze.

"Emmett you idiot your scaring Bella. I got a forty minute punishment for that and it was with the wooden paddle." Jasper hissed while I buried my face in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. Please don't tell Dad please." Emmett blubbered. Jasper started to laugh.

"Fine but you know if he finds out your going to get twice the punishment for not admitting it to him. But it's you funeral." Jasper gasped out.

Emmett huffed but didn't comment. I was still too scared to remove me face from Jasper's shoulder. He just stood with me in his arms rubbing my back soothingly. After a couple of minutes I peeked over Jasper's shoulder at Emmett. He looked at me apologetically and gave me a small wave. I stepped cautiously out of Jasper's arms and looked up at Emmett from under my eyelashes.

"Hi little one I'm sorry I scared you. My name's Emmett like you already know but you can call me whatever you like. I just want to be your big brother that's why I flipped out on Jazz there. Dad called me and told me what happened and I just want to make sure you're alright. Oh yeah he also told me that he doesn't care if its tradition Edward's not coming anywhere near you me and Jasper will make sure of that."

I just nodded my head not quite ready to trust him yet. He just smiles sweetly at me and sits on a chair next to the loveseat. Jasper sits back down and pulls me into his lap. I snuggled back into him and fell asleep. The next thing I knew the front door was slamming shut jarring me out of my sleep. Edward came storming into the living room looking livid. I recoiled back into Jasper.

"You little bitch what the fuck did you tell him? I can't believe you actually convinced him to take you away from me. What did you do let him fuck you senseless? You are nothing but a useless little whore." Edward screamed at me. Jasper put me down on the other seat than got up and got into Edward's face.

"Edward if you know what's good for you you'll just walk away because to get to her you'll have to go through me. I'm sure you remember what happened last time you went against me."Jasper said in a deathly calm voice.

"Fine but this isn't over." Edward said before exiting the room. Jasper turned to me and hugged me to him.

"Are you okay? You know what he said wasn't true right?" Jasper said quietly.

"He's right you know. Edward's just an ass; he has been for as long as we've known him. Don't worry though he's not allowed to touch you, Dad said so." Emmett tried to reassure me.

All I could do was nod my head and lean farther into Jasper. His arms stayed wrapped tightly around me as I silently warred with myself. Edward said this isn't over and I know he's right. Jasper can't stay by my side forever; it's only a matter of time before Edward can get to me. It's like I'll have to walk on eggshell waiting for that day. But I refuse to be afraid, I've been afraid for long enough. It's about time that I live my life for me and not the men that try to run it. I guess I'll just have to figure out who I am first but when that day comes I will finally be free of the invisible shackles even if the real ones remain.


	6. Chapter 6

**CPOV**

My son's are really going to drive me crazy. I know taking Bella away from Edward was the right decision no matter how much he begged me to let him keep her. Bella I still can't get her off of my mind. When I heard that Jasper scared her I was livid, no one should scare Bella. I don't even understand why I care so much. It's true that I got her for a reason that when it becomes known can either be a good thing or blow up in my face. But I do know one thing for sure if she's not happy when the time comes we're all screwed.

Edward doesn't care what would become of our family because he only cares about himself. I hope that he isn't stupid enough to try and go after her while Jasper and Emmett are with her; I really don't want to have to punish all three of them one after another. Could this day drag on any longer? It feels as if I've been at work for a year instead of just a few hours. My thoughts came to an abrupt halt when a nurse came up to me and said that Emmett was on line three. All I could think was what now? I quickly went to my office before picking up line three.

"Emmett what's wrong?"

"Edward came home and scared the shit out of Bella. He said something's that really upset her and now she won't stop clinging to Jasper. She thinks we're going to sell her to a whore house, nothing we will convince her it isn't true." Damn Edward that boy is in some deep shit now.

"Could you put Bella on please?" Emmett didn't answer but I heard the phone change hands.

"Bella, sweetie you're not going anywhere. What Edward said isn't true. Also I have to say I'm sorry for the way I treated you when we first met. It was the only way I could get you out of there. You don't have to call me master, Carlisle will be fine. You won't be punished unless you do something disrespectful or dangerous; those are the same rules as the boys have. You don't have to have sex with anyone unless you want to okay?"

"Okay." Bella whispered.

"Okay, I'll see you when I get home Bye." I hung up the phone hopping I could just sit in my office for the last hour of my shift, as luck would have it that is exactly what I was able to do. I sigh happily when I get into the driver's seat of my car.

Edward is so going to get it when I get home. He has to learn that the world doesn't revolve around him. Yes, his parents died but Emmett and Jasper's situations were so much worse than his and they are so much more mature. Edward was just so used to getting everything he wanted and that was my sister's fault. She never disciplined him; if she had he wouldn't be such a brat.

Bella doesn't need to be the focus of Edward's self centered egotism. She isn't his property hell she's not even my property and I paid for her. I get why he thinks the way he does about her because I did technically buy her as a slave but she's so much more than that. I did what I had to do to get her out of there but I made a mistake in letting Edward anywhere near her.

As the house comes into view I take a deep breath and prepare myself for what I might find inside. Entering the house I hear the television on in the living room and make my way into the room. What I saw made me smile; Bella's sitting on Jasper's lap snuggled into his chest. If it was any other man I would have been jealous but I already knew Jasper would be over protective over her. He still has flashbacks of what happened that night he came to the ER and I know he will prevent anything like that to ever happen again. Especially because of who I'm sure she reminds him of.

I cleared my throat and all eyes were instantly on me. Jasper caught my smile and smiled back. He kissed Bella on the top of the head and whispered something in her ear. She looked back at me and gave me a small smile that caused my heart to beat erratically. Her beauty never ceases to amaze me and it just increases tenfold when she smiles. I wish she would trust me but I know it's going to take a long time after all I did to her.

"Hey when I'm done dealing with Edward how about we order Chinese food?" I asked and almost laughed out loud at Emmett's reaction. He jumped up and did a victory dance. I glad he's here to brighten the atmosphere otherwise it would always be tense.

"Well, I guess you have Emmett's answer. How about you Bella is Chinese food alright?" Jasper asked quietly. I saw he shrink herself further into Jasper and I had to strain to hear her answer.

"I don't know I've never had Chinese food before." When she finished she buried her face in Jasper's shoulder. I had a sinking feeling that she was crying. My fear was just confirmed when Jasper gave me an imploring look. I walked over to them and kneeled right in front of Bella. She must have felt my presence because she peeked at me. I could lose myself in those beautiful brown eyes. It continued to hold her eye and tried to comfort her.

"Bella it's okay. I'll tell you what we'll do; we'll order one of everything. I'm sure there's something on the menu you will like. Okay." I said giving her the puppy dog eyes. She just nodded which made me smile brightly. I got up and stretched.

"Well, I'm going to deal with Edward now. Jasper how about you get Bella some of my chocolate it looks like she could use it." Jasper gave me a weird look and I know why. I never let anyone have chocolate out of my private stash of snacks but Bella isn't just anyone. There is no denying it anymore I'm falling for her and I'm falling hard.

Turning on my heel I marched up to my room and got out the wooden paddle. I put it in my office before heading up to Edward's room. I knocked on the door and he yelled "Go away!" I'm really getting sick and tired of this boy. I barged into his room and he jumped up when he noticed it was me. Trying to look innocent he opened up his mouth to speak but I held up my hand to silence him.

"Edward I don't want to hear it go to my office now." He hurried past me and I followed him into my office. When he noticed the paddle he gasped, I don't think he realized how much trouble he was in before now. The only other time he's been punished with the wooden paddle was for fighting with Jasper.

"Carlisle please I didn't do anything their lying please." Edward stammered to try and get out of the punishment. I swear sometimes he's such an idiot he can't lie to me he should know this by now.

"We both known that you are the one lying and if you don't bare your ass and bend over the desk I'll double the punishment." I said with a slightly raised voice.

He rushed and was quickly bent over my desk with his ass bare. I picked up the paddle and on the first smack he was already bawling like a little baby. Ignoring him I continued to smack all over his ass and thigh paying the most attention on his sits spots. I want him to be uncomfortable sitting down for a while after this. After the forty minutes that I already deemed was the punishment for this offence I stop.

"Edward cover yourself up and go to your room. You're grounded for two weeks give me your car keys." He handed me his car keys than walked away wincing. God he's such a baby Jasper took it in silence. Edward deserved to be grounded on top of his spanking everything he did was intentional.

Sighing I made my way back down stairs into the living. It looked like no one moved before I left. I picked up the house phone and when I ordered I swear the guy was going to have a heart attack. Laughing I hung up the phone and seat on a couch opposite of the loveseat. We just said watching news until the food got there. The only table big enough to hold the much food was the dining room table so we settled in there.

"Dad would it be okay if I take Bella shopping tomorrow for the clothes and anything else she may need?" Jasper asked me after a long pause.

"Sure Jasper that's a great idea." There was a comfortable silence from then on.

After we were done I made up a plate for Edward and grabbed a soda to bring to him. When I got to his room I just walked in a placed it on his nightstand. He was being his usual brat self and I just about ran out of patience with him.

"You need to grow up I can't keep teaching you the same lessons. If you don't shape up I might have to send you to the prep school. I know you don't want to go but I'm at a loss for what to do. Doing you honestly think tormenting an innocent girl is an okay thing to do?"

"But, she's just a slave she's here to please me. So, why when she acts like a bitch to me can I not punish her?" Edward said clearly exasperated.

"First of all Edward she's not a slave and I made the mistake of letting you believe otherwise but that ends now. Secondly even if she was a slave you don't have the right to punish her because she's not yours."

"Whatever, Carlisle can you just leave me alone?"

"Fine, Edward but you know the drill now that your grounded you don't leave your room except for meals and to go to school." I said before leaving the room.

I slid to the floor and pulled my knees up to my chest. I just don't know what to do with him anymore. He doesn't listen to me and with Bella hear that scares me. If I have to I will send Edward away, he his walking on thin ice and he doesn't seem to realize it. Bella is my top priority right now and if Edward so much as touches her he will be packing his bags.


	7. Chapter 7

**JPOV**

After dinner I grabbed Bella's hand and we went back into the living room. As soon as I sat down she climbed into my lap and snuggled into my chest. I love that she feels so safe with me to me she really is my little sister. Hopefully once Carlisle is done with Edward he will stay away from Bella but somehow I doubt it.

I got distracted stroking Bella's hair that I didn't notice Dad came back downstairs until he sat next to me on the loveseat. He gave me a weak smile and I could tell he had a lot on his mind but then again all of us did. Bella shook us up for better or worse we really care about her. For some reason it seems that Dad cares for her in the way one would a love. I don't know how I feel about that. She's only sixteen and he's twenty five but I guess I only care because I see myself as her big brother.

"Jasper when you take Bella shopping take Emmett with you." Dad said with his hand reaching out to stroke Bella's hair but pulling back before actually doing.

"Don't worry Jazz I want to come. Little one there needs her Emmy bear to help carry bags." Emmett says chuckling.

"When have I ever called you Emmy bear?" Bella says shocking us all. She barely speaks to anyone besides me but I'm glad she's getting more comfortable with Emmett. He can help me with all the big brother duties. She shocked us even more when she got off of my lap and sat on Emmett's putting her arms around him. He looked at me with the brightest smile wrapping his arms tightly around her.

I'm ridiculously happy that she is opening up finally. Even if it is only to Emmett and me at least it is a start. I see the pained look on Dad's face and I know it's from wanting to be the one she trusts. It's his only fault that she doesn't trust him he has given her much of a reason to yet. The only way to get her trust will be for him to earn it and that is going to take time.

"Bella how about you go get some sleep? I know you must be exhausted." I said. She nodded and tried to stand up but Emmett wouldn't let her. He carried her to one of our guest rooms with me following close behind. As soon as he put her down she ran into my arms.

"Jazzy don't leave me alone I'm scared." She whispered into my chest. Instinctively I tightened my arms around her. I hate to see her scared.

"Okay sweetie you can come stay with me." I told her and started to lead the way to my room. Once we got inside Bella sat on my bed with legs crossed.

"I'll get her some stuff of Rose's to wear." Emmett says before heading to his room. Just as he leaves the room my phone goes off and the display says Alice. I sigh really not wanting to deal with this right now. As soon as I flip the phone open Alice is already screeching at me.

"Jazz you never guess what I have planned for tomorrow it's going to be so much fun you'll love…." I had enough of her mile a minute talking and cut her off.

"I have plans tomorrow so I won't be doing whatever you have planed." I said calmly.

"But Jazz you have to its Saturday tomorrow just cancel whatever plans you have a go with me. Stop being a jerk to me be a good boyfriend and do what I want." Alice whined and was really starting to piss me off.

"Alice I won't cancel and if you think that a good boyfriend is just someone who will do everything you want you're wasting your time with me." I said icily before hanging up my phone. Sometimes I just hate that bitch.

Emmett came back a minute later with clothes for Bella and left again. I had her change in the attached bathroom in my room while I changed quickly in my room. When she came back out we both laid on my bed and she snuggled up close to me. It felt so comfortable that in no time at all I was asleep with sweet dreams.

Waking up I feel around for Bella but she's not there. I start to panic with wild scenarios running rampant through my head. Jumping up I quickly get dress then run down the stairs. That's when I hear the laughing coming from the kitchen and I see Emmett trying and failing miserably to make pancakes for Bella. I couldn't suppress the loud laugh that bubbled to the surface making both of them turn to look at me.

"Let me take over before we have a repeat of last time." I said between my laughter. Emmett huffed and moved away from the stove.

"I don't know what you're talking about it wasn't that bad." He said while crossing his arms across his chest.

"Oh really even when Dad took off his belt and spanked you bare assed in the middle of the kitchen where everyone could see." I said raising an eyebrow. He looked sheepishly down at his feet and started to fidget.

"Okay that was pretty bad especially since we actually had guest over. But I was hungry and I didn't want to wait for you to finish what you were doing."

I just shook my head and turned back to the pancakes. With me taking over the pancakes were done within minutes. We all ate in a comfortable silence. Once we finished we all piled into Emmett's Jeep because it had more space for bags. I sat in the back holding Bella's hand because it was clear that she was nervous. Pulling up to the mall I kept her hand in my as we exited the Jeep.

The mall wasn't crowded and for that I was thankful. We went into a lot of stores and bought enough that you would have thought we were trying to cloth a small country. Dad told us to get anything that Bella looked remotely interested in so I did just that. We made a couple trips out to the jeep to drop off bags before lunch time. At which time Emmett went to put the remainder of the bags in the jeep before meeting us at the food court. I was holding Bella hand as we were walking to the food court. We were both happy as could be but happiness never seems to last long.

"You ditched me for this little slut Jazz how could you? I'm supposed to be your girlfriend." I heard Alice say and turned just in time to catch her hand before she slapped Bella in the face.

"Alice I can't believe you. The world doesn't revolve around you and you will not ever try to hit my little sister." I said seething. Just then I say Emmett come up and so did Bella because she ran into his arms.

"We're over Alice I'll make sure you get all the shit you left at my house." I turned my back on her leaving her stunned to silence for the first time in her life.

Emmett looked bewildered but I guess he heard the part about Alice trying to hit Bella because he was glaring at her. I started to walk away and Emmett grabbed Bella's hand and followed. When we made it to the food court I plopped down in a chair trying to calm myself down. That's when I noticed Bella standing in front of me looking wary. I opened my arms and she jumped into my lap snuggling into my chest causing me to sigh in happily all my anger just melted away.

Coming back with some McDonald's Emmett sat across from us. We ate quietly as we tried to come to terms with what just happened. I look up and see that Emmett looks like he wants to murder someone most likely Alice. The silence was finally broken by Emmett some time later.

"I can't believe that bitch Alice. I'll tell you this Jazz you are definitely better off without her. You need the evil pixie from hell to control your life." He stopped talking as we heard a giggle coming from Bella.

"Oh you think that's funny do you?" I said before tickling Bella until she cried uncle and snuggled back into my chest.

All the tension just evaporated. I have to agree with Emmett I am better off without Alice. Besides how could I ever be with someone that would hurt Bella? All I want to do is protect her. But even if it wasn't for Bella Alice and I would have never lasted I can't stand her controlling my life. It's about time that I become my own man not the one that Alice wants me to be.


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

A couple of weeks have passed since we went to the mall, with each passing day my confidence grew to the point I am at today. I don't cling to Jasper as I once did but I still trust him the most out of anyone. I even have my own bed room now but it's next to Jasper's, of course. They were all pleasantly surprised when they found out I exactly did go to school that's why I'll be starting school tomorrow. I've learned to speak my mind and I figured out that I won't be punished for no reason like before. I even learned to trust like I never did before, I trust Jasper with my life, I trust Emmett only not enough to put my faith in him like I do Jasper, I trust Carlisle a little but it grows with each passing day. The only one I don't trust at all is Edward he still gives me the creeps.

I tried to sleep but I couldn't I was just too excited about school in the morning. I know that's strange but when you've been cooped up in the same place for too long a change of scenery is good no matter where it is. All I did all light was lie in my bed and wonder what school would be like. The only schools I've been to were in Seattle and they were all quite crowded. I was told the Fork's High School was small and the student body was even smaller.

At five in the morning I gave up on sleep and started to get ready. I took at quick shower and blow dried my hair before looking for an outfit. It took a while to pick out my outfit before I decided on skin tight white washed jeans, a silk blood red tank top, a black ¾ sleeve tight sweater, and knee high black stiletto boots with the jeans tucked into them. Setting to work on my hair I brushed it than put it into soft curls. I put on light makeup than grabbed my black shoulder bag to complete my outfit.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:15am and decided that I wanted to wake up Emmett. Walking as quietly as I could I walked in to Emmett's room. He looked so cute asleep, oh well I jumped on the bed and he woke up with a start. Blinking a few times it took him a little while to realize what was going on. Once he was fully awake he looked at me and his eyes bugged out.

"You are not wearing that to school little one go change." Emmett said.

"No, I'm not going to change so deal with it." I said knowing I was sounding like a child.

"Yes you are the guys are going to be drooling all over you and you my little sister I don't even want them looking at you."

"Haven't you ever heard of the expression you can look but you can't touch?" He nodded. "Well, I'm going with that philosophy today. So, get up so we can go annoy Jasper." He smirked at me and started to get out of bed.

"Alright I'm getting up squirt. I love having you as a partner in crime. But just to warn you if you thought I was bad when it came to the outfit I've got nothing on Jasper." I just rolled my eyes and pushed him in the direction of his closet.

Five minutes later he came out fully dressed. We tiptoed over to Jasper's room and jumped on his bed. He sat bolt upright and his face was priceless. I stepped away and turned on the light. When I got a good look at him he looked mad uh oh.

"No way, no way you are wearing that to school. Go change right now. I'm not going to have the whole male population at school wanting to get into your pants." Jasper fumed.

"I already told Emmett I'm not going to change. I don't care if the guys drool over me let them. None of them are going to get into my pants. Besides don't you think people will be afraid when I show up with my big bear of a brother over here?" I finished by jumping on Emmett's back.

"Fine but if any guy bothers you tell me or Em. Now how about you two get some breakfast so I can get dressed." Jasper mumbled and Emmett carried me out of the room on his back.

When we made it down stairs Carlisle was sitting at the breakfast bar. He looked really nervous for some reason. As soon as he saw us enter he took me off of Emmett's back and pulled me into a hug. It shocked me because I haven't ever hugged him before. I looked to Emmett and he just shrugged his shoulders so I guess he doesn't get it either. I know I'm attracted to Carlisle but I refuse to start anything with him unless I trust him completely. Carlisle held me at arm's length and reached into his pocket pulling out a cute little baby blue cell phone.

"I got a cell phone for you I want you to either call me or one of your brother's if you need anything at all." Carlisle said handing me the cell phone. I took it and put it into my jean pocket.

At this point Carlisle finally realized what I was wearing and licked his lips. It looked like he wanted to take me right there. Feeling uncomfortable I backed up into Emmett and he put his arms around my shoulders. That broke Carlisle out of the trance he was in and he looked at me apologetically.

We ate our breakfast quickly and when Jasper came down stairs he grabbed a muffin and we out the door. After a brief argument we decided to take Emmett's jeep. I was very jumpy in the back seat. It took us maybe fifteen minutes to get to the school and we were early so there weren't many people there yet. We got out and all three of us went to the office. In the office there was a heavy set red head sitting behind a desk. She didn't look up until Jasper cleared his throat.

"Oh hello dears what can I help you with today?" The woman asked.

"Mrs. Cope this is Isabella Swan it's her first day here." Jasper answered.

"Ah yes dear I have you schedule right here. I hope you like it here and if you need any help don't hesitate to ask any teacher. Have a good day." We took that as a dismissal and left the office.

Once out of the office we all looked over my schedule:

First Period: English lit Miss. Smith

Second Period: Trigonometry Mr. Varner

Third Period: Art Mr. Johnson

Fourth Period: History Mr. Jones

LUNCH

Fifth Period: Biology Mr. Banner

Sixth Period: Gym Coach Clapp

I had no classes with either of them but lunch with both of them. They walked me to my first class and I noticed everyone was staring at us. It was clear that everyone was afraid to come up to me while Jasper and Emmett were with me. Going into class I was a little early and no one was there yet the teacher just assigned me a seat at the back of the room.

As people enter the room I heard whispers of "who is that" or "check out the new girl she's hot" but I really didn't care a couple of guys sat next to me and I didn't even acknowledge them.

"Hey my name is Mike how about we go out this weekend and I show you what a real man is packing." The guy next to me said.

"I don't think so little boy." I responded. He looked like he was about to pop a vain and I almost laughed.

"Little boy who do you think you're talking to I'm all man probably more than you can handle." I laughed at him.

"Alright if you so much of a man you are and whip it out and let's see." I said and the look on his face was priceless. He looked like a cross between shocked and mad. But it shut him up really quickly.

After that the class went by quickly and it was so easy. It appears that Seattle has a harder curriculum than Forks. At the end of class I took my time putting away my things. When I was walking out of class I saw a very tall guy standing at the doorway with beautifully tanned skin and chin length beautiful hair.

"Hi my name is Embry that was classic what you did to Mike." Embry said extending his hand for me to shake. I took and smiled up at him.

"My name is Bella nice to meet you." He smiled sweetly at me.

"Let me show you to your next class." Embry said nicely. I agreed and we found out that we had the next two classes together.

Getting to our next class the teacher let me sit next to Embry and a guy that looked similar to Embry sat on my other side. Embry looked around me and laughed at the guy sitting on the other side of me that was staring at me with his mouth hanging open.

"Bella this is Jacob. Jacob Bella." Embry said in-between his chuckles.

"Hey Jacob you might want to close your mouth before you catch flies." I said laughing and Jacob blushed. It looked so cute on his face.

We couldn't talk anymore because the teacher started class but I could have sworn that Jacob was staring at me the whole time. With the class over Jacob followed Embry and me like a little puppy. It was cute but also a little funny. In front of our next class Embry turned to Jacob and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Jake what are you doing you're not even in this class?" Embry said looking annoyed.

"I, uh, um, I was just…" Jacob trailed off looking at me.

"Aw aren't you just adorable." I said patting Jacob on the top of the head.

Embry and I walked in the class laughing like crazy. Again the teacher let me sit next to Embry. Embry helped me with the project they were working. It was difficult at first but I eventually got the hang of it. After the class Embry walked me to class before heading to his own class. In this class no one talked to me but I really didn't care I just wanted it to end so I could go see Emmett and Jasper. With the class over I went to the cafeteria and found Jasper and Emmett sitting at a crowded table. I went over and sat on Jasper's lap.

"Hey, you how is your first day going so far?" Jasper asked me. I answered after taking some fries off of Jasper's plate.

"It was okay I met a couple of nice people but also some dick named Mike."

"Mike did this Mike have light blonde hair?" Emmett asked from across the table.

"Yeah, he basically asked me to have sex with him." I said only looking at Emmett.

"Oh hell no he didn't I'm going to kick his ass!" Emmett shouted jumping out of his seat and stomping over to wear Mike was sitting.

"You son of a bitch you had to make trouble with my little sister on her first day in a new school!" Emmett screamed in Mike's face picking him up by the front of his shirt.

"I…I didn't know. I, I, I'm sorry." Mike stuttered.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be you son of a bitch." Emmett punched Mike in the face and all hell broke loose. When it was all said and done Emmett, Jasper and I were sitting in the principal's office waiting for Carlisle to show up.

Carlisle looked angry when he showed up. He took a seat next to me and waited for the principal to speak. "Dr. Cullen as I told you over the phone only Jasper and Emmett are suspended but I thought it would be a good idea if Isabella went home for the rest of the day. Jasper, Emmett your suspended for two weeks and then you have a month of detention's afterward." Jasper and Emmett were staring at him with their mouth's hanging open.

"I understand you need to do this I'll just take them all home now." Carlisle said. The principal just nodded his head so we exited the room.

"You two are in big trouble when we get home both of go straight up to me office." Carlisle said sounding deadly.

All I could think was oh shit Emmett and Jasper are so screwed when they get home. At least I'm not getting a punishment cause that would have really sucked.

**A/N: Please review I haven't been getting many and I really want to know you opinions. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Just a heads up the chapter is going to start from Carlisle's point of view but switch to Jasper's.**

**CPOV**

I can't believe those two how many times are they going to get suspended for fighting, their so dead when we all get home. I waited for them to come out to make sure they didn't try to make a run for it. It shocked me when Bella came up to me instead of walking on to the jeep with Jasper and Emmett.

"Carlisle can I ride with you I have something I want to tell you?" Bella asked me quietly. Stunned I turned to Jasper and he looked just as stunned as me. All I could do was nod and I opened the passenger side door for Bella. She got in and smiled lightly up at me when I closed the door. I got in and started the car, as soon as we were on the road Bella turned to me.

"You shouldn't be too hard on them they were just trying to protect me."

"Protect you what happened?" I asked a little worried now.

"This guy Mike was trying to get me to have sex with him and when I told Emmett he got mad and went after him. Jasper just came into the fight when Mike's friends tried to all go at Emmett at once." Her answer did help to explain why they started a riot in the cafeteria but it doesn't change the fact that they did.

"I'm glad they protected you but it doesn't change what they did." I sighed why does this have to be so difficult. "Alright I'll reduce the punishment I was going to give them an hour each with the leather strap plus being grounded for a month. But I'll just give them a half hour each with the leather strap and they won't be grounded." Only for her would I do this. I've never reduced a punishment before.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Bella asked looking at me like I was crazy.

"No, they've been suspended ten times for fighting I have to do something." Not that I want to.

We drifted into silence and as soon as we got into the house Bella wouldn't even look at me. She ran up the stairs without a glance. Great just great I'll have to deal with that later but I have to punish them this can't keep going on. I walked slowly to my room and got out the leather strap. I remember from when I was a child that the leather strap was the worst I ever got it ever hurt more than the wooden paddle. I've only used the strap once and that was on Emmett when he decided it was a good idea to spray paint the side of the school building.

Walking through my office door I saw Jasper and Emmett standing in a corner each with their asses already bare. This is going to be a long day. I just hope Bella doesn't hate me after this.

**JPOV**

Emmett and I thought it would be a good idea to already be in a corner with our asses bare when Dad arrived. He seemed really upset at the school. I know Dad said that if we got suspended for fighting one more time we would get the strap I'm just hoping he forgot. The door creaked opened and I saw out of the corner of my eye that Dad was carrying a leather strap. I gulped I've never been spanked with the strap before but Emmett says it hurts worse than the wooden paddle.

"Alright I don't want to do this but I have to. Emmett your first bend over the desk." Dad said. I saw Emmett bend over the desk and not even a minute later the strap was crashing into his ass. Maybe about ten minutes later Emmett was crying out with every strike. I closed my eyes shut tight and tried to block it out because I know I'm next. After about a half hour I stopped hearing the sound of leather striking flesh.

"Emmett go back to your corner, Jasper come bend over the desk." I turned around and I saw that Emmett's ass and thighs were a deep scarlet and it scared the hell out of me. Bending over the desk I closed my eyes tightly. When the first smack came all I could think is this is definitely worse than the wooden paddle. It took all I had in me not to cry out but I somehow managed it.

"Okay both of you sorry that I had to do that but you know why I had to right. I told you the next time you got suspended for fighting that would be what you would get. I'm glad that you stood up for Bella but there were other ways to go about that without violence. You guys can get dressed and then you can leave. By the way you're not grounded." Dad said.

We put on are boxers and pants hissing when they came in contact with our soar asses. Looking at Dad you could see the pain in his eyes telling us that he really didn't want to do this. I gave him a small smile letting him know that I understood why he did this. Once out of the office Emmett and I went our separate ways to our rooms. Entering my room Bella launched herself at me and I hugged her close.

"Jazzy are you okay? I tried to get him to not punish you but it didn't work. I'm sorry it's my fault you guys only wanted to protect me." Bella said clearly upset. I held her at arm's length so I could look into her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault we knew what would happen if we found at school again. You shouldn't be mad at Carlisle either he's really upset about do that to us. I think he thinks you hate him now." I said quietly.

"I don't hate him I actually like him very much. I just don't trust him enough yet." Bella whispered.

"I know it's going to take you time to trust him after all he did to you but let me tell you my story of how I came to be with Carlisle it will help you to understand him better." I lay down with her on the bed on my side.

"When I was nine years old I was watching my little sister she was five because we had no clue where our parents were. My father came home drunk he was really mad. First he punched me across the face then he went after my little sister. I watched he horror as he beat her every time I tried to get him off of her he who hit me so hard that I went stumbling back. Eventually I gave up on trying to pull him off and called the police. When they got there they tackled him off my little sister but it was already too late she was dead.

"They took me to the hospital and there I met Carlisle. If it wasn't for him I would have been put in foster care. He helped me to move on to the point where it doesn't hold me back like it once did. Although I sometimes get flashbacks of that horrible night I don't still think it was my fault I was only nine there was nothing I could of done and I can't keep thinks of the what if's. There are infinite what if's but it won't change what was and Carlisle was the one to teacher me that. He was the one to pull me from the wreckage of my shattered life."

I looked up and saw tears running down Bella's cheeks and I wiped them away with my finger tips. She reminds me so much of my little sister that I'll be damned if anything bad ever happens to her. I'm not the little boy I was back then, now I could protect Bella even if I couldn't protect my own sister.

"That's so sad Jazzy." Bella said once her tears subsided. She pulled me into a hug and this time it was me that was snuggling into her. Bella got up and I looked at her confused she just smiled at me.

A couple of minutes later Bella was back with chocolate and ice. I immediately took the ice and put it on my ass because let's just face it; it was on fire after the spanking I got. We just relaxed until there was a knock on the door. I hid the ice as fast as I could because if Dad caught me with I would get the punishment all over again. I'm glad I did hide the ice because Dad walked in a second later.

"Dinner's ready come downstairs." He said. We obediently followed him into the kitchen where there was pizza laid out. Sitting at the table I winced when my ass came in contact with the wooden chair. Only then did I realize that Bella didn't sit down she walked over to Dad and hugged him while kissing him on the cheek. He looked like a kid on Christmas day.

It's pretty obvious to everyone that they love each other the only ones that don't know are themselves. Bella came and sat in-between Emmett and me and we all dug in.

I noticed that Edward was staring at Bella and I glared at him. That son of a bitch better not try anything at school while were suspended. Something tells me that that is exactly what he plans on doing. I have a feeling that it's never going to be over when it comes to Edward. I only pray that I'm around to protect Bella. So, help me god if she gets hurt there will be hell to pay.

**A/N: Please review tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

Today was going to be the first day that I would have to go to school without Emmett and Jasper and it scares me a little. I'll have no one there to protect me if need be. What's even worse is that Edward will be there, it's likely that will cause even more problems. Edward it is a complete mystery one that I don't really want to figure out. I'll just have to do my best to stay away from him and maybe he will leave me alone.

Sighing I got out of bed and took a shower. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and went to look for an outfit. I decided on a pair of tight black hip hugging jeans, a low cut baby blue long sleeve shirt, and a pair of black wedge heels. I did my makeup giving my eyes a smoky look and put on some peach lip gloss. Picking up my school bag I walked down the stairs. I was surprised to see Jasper sitting at the breakfast bar with Carlisle. He looked up looking at me he shook his head frantically.

"Why must you dress like that? Every guy is going to be staring at you. Do you do this to torture me baby sis?" Jasper said pouting. I stuck my tongue at him and he gasped fanning hurt. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't do it to torture you I do it cause I can." I stated simply.

"What if I told you, you couldn't wear that and you need to go change? Honesty I think you should change Emmett and I won't be there today." Jasper said.

"What are you my father?" Carlisle spit out his coffee he was sipping on. I don't even want to know what that was about. "I'm not going to change and besides those wimps at school probably won't try anything after what happened to Mike."

"Fine you win do are such an annoying little sister you never listen." Jasper muttered. I kind of felt bad and went and hugged him he looked down at me pouting and he groaned. "Don't pout please don't pout you know I can't resist it."

"I know." I said reached around him and grabbing a donut and eating in quickly. "Carlisle can you give me a ride to school?" He looked so happy standing up and nodded his head.

I followed him outside and he opened the passenger side door for me. Getting in I brushed up against him and my heart gave a lurch. I wasn't quite sure what it meant but I did know one thing I was falling for Carlisle and falling hard. All I can hope for is that he feels the same way otherwise I'm just wasting my time. When we pulled up in front of the school I pecked Carlisle on the lips and got out of the car quickly.

That was stupid I shouldn't have kissed him. What if he doesn't feel that way about me? I probably just made a fool of myself. My stomach was in knots and I was dreading having to go home at the end of the day. All of a sudden my phone starting ringing and I looked at the display it said Carlisle. Gulping I opened my phone.

"Hi."

"Bella I wanted to talk to you about what happened you just took off so fast."

"Yeah I know what you're going to say Carlisle. That I shouldn't have done that and you don't feel the same way."

"No, you silly girl I feel exactly the same way. I wanted to ask you if you would be my girlfriend. The relationship would go at your pace if you decide to do this." I was shocked that Carlisle would want me like that.

"I would love to be your girlfriend Carlisle." I replied quietly.

"Really, oh my god you won't regret this I promise. I have to go now but I'll see you later tonight. Jasper is picking you up from school. Bye sweetheart." He sounded so happy before he hung up that it made me giddy.

"Hey, Bella!" I heard someone shout and looked up to see Embry walking towards me with two guys.

"Hey Embry who are your friends?" I asked.

"This is Paul and Quill. Paul's going to be in your gym class and Jacob's in your Biology class. So, what happened to Emmett and Jasper yesterday I heard their your brothers."

"Yep their my brother's and they got suspended for two weeks and a month's worth of detentions." I sighed.

"Ouch that's rough hey do you want to sit with us at lunch today?" Paul asked looking me up and down.

"That will be great I really don't want to sit alone. But we should probably get to class come on Embry." We went into class and I noticed that Mike wasn't there so he must have gotten suspended too. The day past quickly and before long I was walking into my biology class. The teacher had me sit at a table that had nobody at in and I waited for class to begin.

A little before class was to begin to start Edward walked in he saw me and smirked. He walked straight over to my table and sat down. I felt his hand on the inside of my thigh rubbing making me feel extremely uncomfortable. He leaned over and his breath was blowing in my ear.

"I guess you my lab partner and maybe we could study something else." Edward said squeezing my thigh hard. He spent the rest of the class rubbing my thigh occasionally squeezing. When class was over I just wanted to get out of there but as luck would have it that wouldn't happen. Edward spanked my ass and started to squeeze it as soon as I stood up. My eyes caught Jacob's and I looked at him pleadingly. Jacob came right over glaring at Edward.

"It looks like she doesn't like to be touched my you Masen so I suggest you back off." Jacob said getting right into Edward's face.

"We'll finish this later." Edward hissed in my ear. He took off after that and I started to hyperventilate. Jacob looked very worried and picked me up carrying me to the nurse's office.

"Oh what happened?" The nurse said when we crossed the threshold.

"Some guy was giving her a hard time and she just started to hyperventilate." Jacob said clearly concerned. He swept my hair out of my face. I just tried to steady my breathing by breathing along with Jacob. After a couple of minutes I was breathing normally again.

"Dear I'm going to send you home do you have anyone who could pick you up?" The nurse asked.

"My brother Jasper was supposed to pick me up after school I'm sure he could come get me now." I said before dialing my cell phone. Jasper picked up after the forth ring.

"Bella."

"Jazzy can you come get me the nurse is sending me home."

"What happened?" Jasper said sounding concerned.

"I'll tell you when you get her."

"Okay I'll be right there." Then he hung up.

I looked up at the nurse. "He's on his way." I said quietly. She nodded her head then shoed me out of her office. I went to wait for Jasper on the front steps to the school. About ten minutes later a metallic blue Audi pulled up and I could she Jasper in the driver's seat so I got into the passenger seat. Once we were on the road Jasper glanced at me.

"Alright spill what happened?" Jasper asked me the concern still in his voice.

"I started to hyperventilate." I whispered.

"What!" Jasper yelled. Then he continued in a calmer voice. "What made you hyperventilate? I know you didn't start hyperventilating out of nowhere."

"Your right in wasn't out of nowhere." I took a deep breath before continuing. "Edward was giving me a hard time. He turned out to be my lab partner. While we were sitting at our lab table he kept running his hand up my thigh and then when we stood up he slapped my ass and kept squeezing it until one of the friends I made came to stop him. But before he left he whispered in my ear that it wasn't over."

Jasper slammed on the brakes and it was then that I noticed we were in front of the house. I looked over at Jasper and he looked truly scary. I didn't know what to do. How was I supposed to help him?

"That son of a bitch, I'm going to kill him! How dare he touch you? He knows you're not his to touch!" Jasper was yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Jazzy calm down please your scaring me." I said with tears streaming down my face.

I watched as he slowly regained his composure. Once he regained his composure he pulled me into his arms and rocked both of us back and forth. It felt so good to be in the arms of my big brother where I knew I would always be safe. Just when things seemed to look up it had to take a turn for the worse. It's like two steps forward and one step back. Will I ever have a normal like one where I'm completely happy? I hope so because I don't want to live my whole life scared. Hopefully Carlisle will be able to protect me because I love him and all I want is to be happy with him.

**A/N: Review please it makes me happy to know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Starts in Carlisle point of view but switches to Bella's**

**CPOV**

She kissed me and agreed to be my girlfriend. I can't believe it. I didn't expect this when I woke up this morning. I thought it would take longer for her to gain trust in me. Hopefully when everyone finds out what I know she will still be with me. I'm scared she'd hate me because I haven't been completely honest with her. But how am I supposed to tell her that the man she believed to be her father isn't really. More importantly if her real father finds out he will probably go on a war path. I really wish I wasn't the keeper of this secret.

The day just dragged on, all I wanted to do was go home to Bella. I missed her even more than before now that I know we share the same feelings for one another. I wonder how her day at school was going without Jasper and Emmett there. Hopefully nobody messed with her because it would break my heart to see her upset. Then out of nowhere my cell phone went off and the display said Jasper.

"Hello."

"Dad you need to come home Bella is really upset. She won't stop crying, the only thing she will say is I want Carlisle."

"I'll be right there I'm leaving now." I didn't wait for a response I just hung up the phone.

What was going on? I drove faster than I ever did before. Screeching to a stop in front of my house I ran up the steps. What I found inside broke my heart. Bella was sitting on Emmett's lap with her face buried in his chest while Jasper was rubbing her back. Jasper heard me come in and turned to me with pleading eyes. I walked over and crouched down right in front of Bella and pulled her into my arms.

"Does someone want to tell me what is going on?" I asked looking in-between Jasper and Emmett.

"We can't tell you Dad." Emmett said and I glared at him so he continued. "Bella made us promise not to tell you she said she'd tell you when she's ready." I looked down at my beautiful Bella in my arms and wondered what she believed she couldn't tell me. Gathering her in my arms and holding her to my chest I carried her up to my room. I put her on the bed and lay down next to her. She snuggled into my chest and it wasn't long before she fell asleep.

I got up and paced. It was impossible to shut my mind off. They could come at anytime and if they were to come and find her in this condition were all dead. The only hope I have is that her real father doesn't come too. If he does we won't even get a chance to explain. Just then my phone rang and it was what I had feared.

"Hello."

"Carlisle we have some business to attend to in Washington so we'll be staying with you I'll be there in two weeks I trust that isn't a problem."

"No, no problem. Are you coming alone?"

"Yes I'm coming alone. Just remember we helped you many times before it's only right that you return the favor." With that he hung up.

At least he is coming alone that is a small miracle they hardly ever travel alone. In case you haven't guessed it their the mob. I made some mistakes in my life but none was worse than asking them for a favor now I owe them for life.

I couldn't take the never ending silence. I had to get out so I went out of my car and went for a drive thinking of how I could get out of this.

**BPOV**

I woke up and realized Carlisle wasn't holding me anymore. I sighed wondering where he went off to. It's a little hard for me to believe that I flipped out so much about Jasper being mad, I wasn't even as upset when Edward harassed me. Opening my eyes I saw Edward standing at the edge of the bed glaring at me holding a wooden paddle.

"You little bitch I'm going to punish you for getting that guy involved early. You can either bare your ass and bend over the bed on your own or if I have to make you your punishment will be twice as bad." Edward hissed.

Frozen I couldn't move and obviously Edward got tired of waiting. He grabbed me forcing me to bend over the bed while yanking my pants and panties down till they were pooled around my ankles. Immediately he started to rain down smack after smack on my ass with the paddle. I was screaming just hoping someone would hear me after about twenty minutes I hear the door being forcefully opened.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" I heard Jasper yell. He ran forward and tried to pull Edward away from me but he ended up just getting hit in the face with the paddle. Edward didn't even flinch he just went back to raining the smacks down on my ass. I faintly heard Japer calling for Emmett and then heavy footfalls running up the stairs. Then Edward was yanked away from me and I very painfully pulled my pants back up.

Turning around I saw Emmett holding a strangling Edward and heard Carlisle yelling. "Emmett bring Edward to my office and make sure he stays there." Carlisle then tended the cut on Jasper's forehead. When he was done I ran into Jasper's arms. He tried to sooth me but I was beyond caring at this point. I was dimly aware of him picking me up and carrying me. While passing Carlisle's office Emmett came out and Carlisle went in. We carried on to Jasper's room where he set me gently on the bed. I rested my head on Emmett's chest and Jasper's arms encircled me from behind. Right here is where I will always feel the safest in-between my two big brothers.

After about an hour I asked for some ice cream and peanut butter. Emmett rolled my head off of his chest and on to Jasper's to go get it. I snuggled into Jasper's chest and his arms stayed tight around me. Emmett came back about five minutes later.

"Dad's still punishing Edward it's been over an hour. But he totally deserves it." Emmett informed us and Jasper murmur in agreement.

I have to say that I did agree as well. Edward is just a sick sadistic bastard who is finally getting what he has coming to him. We all ate ice cream and peanut butter and after a while I did actually feel better. Carlisle came in a little while later and rushed over to me. He pecked me on the lips and then looked me directly in the eye.

"Bella I'm so sorry baby. He won't ever hurt you again. I'm sending him to the South Kent School it's a boarding school in Connecticut. He's packing right now we'll be leaving in an hour." Carlisle said.

For the first time feel that I can be truly happy with no complications. There will be no more Edward to scare and hurt me. Maybe now I can truly be me and not have to hide out of fear. Yes, today was good and bad but at least for once it's ending on the good.

**A/N: Please review! If you want to know who Bella's real father is or who made the call to Carlisle if you guess I'll tell you if you're right or wrong. But just know there not the same person.**


	12. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

I'm as happy as could be I finally have Carlisle and now Edward won't be around to bother me. Today Carlisle said he was going to take me out and said that I should dress formally. I didn't know what to wear I've never had to dress up before. I hope I get it right I would hate to embarrass Carlisle.

Shifting through my closet I finally settled on a black mid thigh length halter dress, with a pair of three inch silver stilettos, and a silver clutch. I decided to wear my hair up in a messy bun. My makeup was silver eye shadow and light pink lip gloss. I looked in the mirror and kept fussing about my appearance until there was a knock at the door. Jasper came creeping in and when he looked up it looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"You're like my baby sister and you dress like that to go out with the man that's like my father. This is wrong on so many levels." Jasper said shaking his head while reaching in to his pocket and pulled out a beautiful heart shaped diamond pendant necklace. "This was mother's and I want you to have it." He reached up and put it around my neck.

"Jasper are you sure you want me to have this? Shouldn't you give it to your wife whenever you get married?" I asked a little confused.

"No, it wouldn't have to same meaning. You are my little sister no matter if were not blood related and this should stay with someone that I know I will always love. Who better than my little sister?"

"Thank you Jazzy." I said and kissed him on the cheek.

He left the room before me heading down stairs. I took one last look in the mirror then followed. When I was halfway down the stairs I heard the tail end of a conversation. "If you hurt her I'll kill you." I heard Jasper say. I decided to make my presence known and Jasper and Carlisle turned to me. Instantly Carlisle's mouth popped open and he stared at me with lust clearly on his face.

Walking up to me he held out his hand to me. I took it without hesitant and he went out to the car. The drive was quiet and the conversation nothing of importance. We pulled up to a very nice looking Italian restaurant and I was floored that Carlisle actually took me here. I've never been somewhere so nice in all my life.

The hostess sat us and ignored I was even there and kept flirting with Carlisle. He seemed like he didn't even noticed causing the hostess to huff and walk away. But internally I was doing a happy dance my man only has eyes for me.

"She was flirting with you." I informed Carlisle. He looked amused.

"Was she really? How could she think I could want her when the most beautiful woman in the world is sitting right across from me." Carlisle said causing me to blush and look down. He gently raised my chin and pressed his lips to mine. It caused me to have a strong urge for more.

When the waiter came he kept staring at me and it was really making me uncomfortable. I tried to brush it off and just order my food but when the food came it made me gulp. The waiter had left a note sticking out from underneath my plate. It read:

_Hey, leave the ken doll there and get with a real man._

_I'll show you what its like to ride all night._

_Give me a call 555-1234_

_Josh._

I tried to hide the note fearing Carlisle reaction but I wasn't fast enough and he grabbed it. I watched as Carlisle's face went from calm and happy to livid while he read the note. Quickly he stood up and marched his way over to our waiter. This is so not good.

"Who the fuck do you think you are giving this" He held up the note. "To my girlfriend? What kind of sick fuck are you?" Carlisle screamed in the waiter's face.

"I, uh, I." Was that waiter's stammered response. A manager came over then and look towards Carlisle. "Mr. Cullen what seems to be the problem?" The manager asked. The waiter's face visible paled.

"This bastard here gave this note to my girlfriend. I don't appreciate the crude remarks made in here perhaps I will just take my business else where from now on." Carlisle stated calmly to the manager.

"Mr. Cullen I'm sure that won't be necessary." The manager than turned to the waiter. "Josh you fired. Never in all my years working here have I ever seen such atrocious behavior." Turning back to Carlisle. "Mr. Cullen I'll be taking your meal out of Josh's pay check is there anything else I could get you."

"No we'll be leaving now. Bella come on." Carlisle said. I got up and followed him out of the restaurant. Once we were by the car I kissed Carlisle with extreme passion and he moaned into my mouth. I pulled away and Carlisle looked disappointed when he looked down at me.

"Don't look at me that way. The faster you get us home and to a bedroom the faster we can continue this." I said.

That was all it took Carlisle rushed to open my door for me and I got into the car quickly. Carlisle all but ran to get into the car and start the engine. Once on the road the car was speeding forward at an alarming rate. It seemed that someone was very anxious to get into the bedroom. It didn't take very long to get back to the house. Carlisle came and picked me up cradling to his chest. He didn't put me down until I was set on his bed.

He pushed me until I was on my back and then hovered over me. Kissing me with passion he started to massage my breast through the fabric of my dress. He started to grind into me and I moaned. Stopping kissing for a minute he took off both of our shoes and then went right back to what he was doing.

It wasn't long before he pulled on the tie holding the dress together. He rolled the dress down until it was gathered around my waist. Than he kneaded my bare breast, taking my nipple and pulling on it enlisting a loud moan from me. He lowered his mouth to one of my nipples before pulling my dress the rest of the way off.

Not wasting anytime he ripped my panties off and teased me with his fingers. Feeling that he was to over dressed I ripped his shirt off than attacked his pants. Getting frustrated quickly when I couldn't get them off. He pulled them and his boxers off himself. Once he was done he quickly shoved three fingers into me and pumped them in and out.

I felt the knot in my stomach grow and tried to stem it. It didn't take me long to give up and let my orgasm ripple through me. After I came down I noticed that Carlisle had positioned himself at my entrance. He was looking at me for some sort of affirmation so I just nodded my head.

He entered me in one swift motion. Thrusting at a slow but steady pace. It wasn't enough for me I wanted faster and harder. Almost as if he was reading my mind Carlisle went faster and harder. It was long before I had my second orgasm of the evening. A few minutes later Carlisle's orgasm rippled through him and he spilled himself inside of me. He collapse on top of me and it took both of us a couple of minutes to calm our breathing.

When Carlisle pulled out of me we both groaned at the loss of contact. I snuggled into his chest completely content. It was long before I was drifting into a peaceful sleep in the arms of my love, my Carlisle.

**A/N: Please review it will make me happy and I would like to know your thoughts and opinions. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This chapter is in two point of views one's Carlisle's and the other is a surprise. **

**CPOV**

Two weeks passed much to quickly for my liking. Today was the day he would be arriving. I made sure to take off a couple of weeks of work. Try as I might I know he will end up seeing Bella. I know he will recognize who she is. Hopefully he will take mercy upon me otherwise I'm as good as dead. But Bella is happy that will at least save my sons lives even if its not enough to save my own.

At least Jasper, Emmett and Bella are all at school. If I'm lucky he will only use the house to sleep in and will be none the wiser about Bella's presence here. But something deep in my gut tells me that's not the case.

I was jerked out of my musing by a car door slamming shut. That was followed a couple minutes by the sound of the door bell ringing. I sighed and got to my feet. Nervously I made my way over to the door. Opening it there he was the man that held my faith in his hand and didn't even know it.

"Hello Carlisle. Long time no see."

"Yes, it has been a long time Demetri." I said as calmly as possible when my insides were screaming. "How long will you be staying?" I asked of Demetri.

"I'm not sure yet but you know how these things go." He said shrugging his shoulders. "I missed you at my twenty first birthday last month. I was hoping you'd come."

"I've been busy you know in-between work, the boys, and my girlfriend that leaves very little time for much else." I said quickly.

"You got a new girlfriend? Is she hot? Would share and let me tap that while I'm here?" He asked in rapid sensation. I shuddered if he only knew who she was he wouldn't be asking me this.

"You won't want to trust me." I said in a low murmur. Demetri frown and looked at me through narrowed eyes.

"Why wouldn't I? Is there something your not telling me that I should know?"

"Probably but you will find out in due time. Are you going to go on your mission now?" I asked hopefully.

"No I think I will wait until after I have seen the boys. Did I hear correctly that you sent Edward to an all boys boarding school in Connecticut?"

"Yeah I did. I didn't know what else to do with him he never listened to me and I just reached my limit." Even though I wanted nothing more than to keep Edward here with me if he wasn't going to listen to me I had to send him somewhere where he could learn respect.

"Its not that big of a deal he needs to learn and if he doesn't listen to you send him somewhere where he will have no choice but to listen." Demetri said. At least he agrees with me on this point. I know if my sister were alive she who of gone crazy on me for sending her baby away. That was one of her main problems she was too soft. Edward became so used to getting everything he wanted as a result. All of which made raising him that much more difficult for me.

Then the one thing I didn't want to happen did Bella came home with Emmett and Jasper. You couldn't see them yet but you could hear them talking and laugh. As soon as they rounded the corner into the living room Demetri stood up and I followed suit. Emmett noticed Demetri first and he gave a greeting like only he could.

"Demetri! I missed you man. You should come to visit more often." Emmett said engulfing Demetri in a bear hug.

Jasper just nodded at him in greeting. But then Demetri's eyes went wide when they landed on Bella. Well there goes all hopes that he wouldn't realize who she was. He slowly turned to me and I knew this was not good.

"Is she?" Was all he was able to get out to consumed by his shock. All I did was nod and suggested we discuss this in my study and was glad that Demetri agreed.

**DPOV**

I can't believe it my little sister is alive. We all thought she died when my mother did fifteen years ago even though we never found her body. My beautiful baby sister Anastasia, although must likely that isn't her name anymore. Wait until Dad hears about this he has been mourning the lose of his wife and baby girl all these years but know at least he can have one of them back.

But wait Carlisle knew about this and never told us. How long has he been hiding this from us? Its all I can do not to kill him right here and now but I really need to know what happened to my baby sister all these years. As soon as the door closed to Carlisle's office I couldn't hold my tongue any longer.

"Carlisle how is it that you knew Anastasia was alive and you never told me?!" I screamed and Carlisle flinched. So much for me staying calm.

"Demetri please calm down. I only found out she was alive a couple months ago. If you remain calm I'll tell you everything." I motioned with my hand for him to continue.

"Her name now is Isabella but she prefers Bella. A couple of months ago a doctor from Seattle had me run some blood test for him on a girl. I ran every test I could think of including running it through the dna database. It came up as a hit for you and your father and I immediately knew who she was. From there I learned that she was living with a man who was claiming to be her father. He was horrible to her treating her no better than a servant. He barely fed her and beat her several times a day. Then I found out he put her on the market as a sex slave." I was trying so hard to keep my cool but my baby sister had such a horrible life and I wasn't there to protect her.

"I did the only thing I could think of I set up a meeting with this man. From there I got her out of that house under the pretense that I was buying her as a sex slave. But her she is no slave, she goes to school and basically does whatever she wants. However she does have the same rules as the boys and gets punished in the same manner." Carlisle finished. I sighed I supposed what he did was for the best.

"Okay what you did was probably for the best at the time. Our father would have punished her in the same way as you do your boys." I conceded. But then a thought struck me. It seems that my baby sister is his girlfriend.

"She's your girlfriend isn't she?" I said with forced calm. All he did was nod his head. "Carlisle she's sixteen how could you date her?" I yelled my calm façade cracking.

"Demetri I get where your coming from but I can't help it I love her and she loves me." Carlisle stuttered out.

"Fine but the only favor I will do for you is to tell my dad you didn't know who she was. He probably won't kill you." I sighed.

"What are you going to do about the low life that pretended to be her father?" Carlisle asked.

"I know what I want to do but that isn't my decision to make. Its entirely up to my dad. I'm going to be going on my mission now when I get back I want Isabella packed she's coming back with me." I stated leaving no room for argument.

"Could Jasper please go with her? He keeps her calm and she will be scared." That seemed reasonable to me.

"Alright Jasper can come to. I trust you won't inform them of the reason I want to do that myself when I get back."

Which that I rushed out of the house. I can't believe my baby sister had the life she had. All those responsible will pay. My baby sister is finally coming home.

**A/N: Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

I saw that Demetri guy run out the door and wondered what is going on. There is something that we're not being told but for the life of me I can't figure out what. It seems that Carlisle knows whatever this secret is and I'm wondering why he didn't tell me. Well speak of the devil and he shall appear. Carlisle came shuffling into the room looking like he had his heart ripped out.

"I'm sorry Demetri is going to be taking you back to New York with him Bella and Jasper." Carlisle said just loud enough for us to hear. I looked to Jasper and he was glaring at Carlisle with his eyes narrowed.

"Why does he want us to come with him? I know what he's involved in." Jasper asked through gritted teeth. Carlisle looked up from the place on the ground he was staring at to look Jasper in the eye.

"He doesn't want you he wants Bella. I had to get him to agree to let you go too. But I can't tell you why Demetri wants to tell you himself."

As soon as Carlisle was done talking Jasper pulled me into his arms and crushed me to his chest. I could tell that he was trying very hard to not lose his temper so I did the only thing I could think of I started to rub his back. After a couple of minutes he calmed down and looked down at me.

"I guess we should pack. Don't worry I'll be with you every step of the way." Jasper said than kissed me on the top of my head. We got up and walked slowly up to our rooms. I could hear yelling down stairs but couldn't understand the words.

Packing my things was harder than it should have been. I didn't want to leave the one place that I felt was my home. Something in the way that Jasper and Carlisle talking made me feel like I didn't have a choice. I didn't understand it, what was there to fear from this Demetri? What made him so dangerous? I just couldn't wrap my mind around any of this but it know there are things that I don't know yet.

After about thirty minutes of packing Carlisle came in. I just ignored him and kept packing. I'm angry that he refuses to tell me all he knows. It feels like he doesn't trust me and I'm starting to question the trust I placed in him.

"Bella please talk to me." Carlisle said and when I refused to answer he whimpered. "I'm sorry there's nothing I can do. If I don't do what Demetri says he'll kill me." His comments did nothing to curb the anger inside of me. I turned to him with fire in my eyes.

"Me being mad has nothing to do with Demetri its about you clearly hiding something from. I'm wondering if the trust I placed in you was misplaced. So just leave me alone." After a few minutes he was still standing there refusing to leave me in peace and I'd had enough. "Emmett!" I yelled. It wasn't long before he came barreling into the room. "Can you get him out of here please?" I asked. Without saying a word Emmett ushered Carlisle out of my room.

I finished packing in a daze and Jasper helped me carry my things down stairs. Then we waited watching television. It was maybe an hour or two before Demetri came back. We wasted no time and got all our things into a black hummer parked outside. Jasper and I refused to sit in the front with Demetri so we both sat in the back. Not to long into the drive Jasper got fed up with the silence.

"Are you going to tell us what's going on or just sit there in silence?" Jasper spit out.

"I'm do know how to start so I'll start from the beginning so bare with me." Demetri said taking a deep breath. "Fifteen years ago my mother was killed and we believed my baby sister Anastasia was as well. We never did find her body. My dad never got over it and he still has been able to find the ones responsible." He paused and seemed to be gathering himself for some big revelation.

"Your probably wondering what that has to do with you Bella. Now I don't know how to say this so I'll just say it. Bella you are Anastasia. You look exactly like our mother and Carlisle confirmed it you are my long lost baby sister."

I was shocked I couldn't seemed to make anything click in my head. So, who I've always thought I've been has been a lie. A lie that Carlisle knew and never told me. I knew he was keeping something from me but I never thought it was something of this magnitude.

"So, you're my big brother?" I asked quietly. He looked at me through the rear view mirror and gave me a thousand watt smile.

"Yeah baby girl. I'm pretty sure that between me, Jasper, and Emmett no one will ever dare to mess with you. We're probably the three most over protective big brothers on the planet." I giggled because he was probably right.

"But Emmett isn't going to be there in New York." I said sadly.

"Don't worry I plan on suggesting they come to New York to stay after we've gotten there. Besides someone has to be in Washington to get all the affairs in order." Demetri said. It actually made sense and I'm glad somebody thought of it cause I sure as hell didn't

When we arrived at the airport I got scared I've never been on a plane before. I curled into Jasper and started to shake. Jasper looked down at me with understanding in his eyes.

"Hey its going to be alright you'll love the private jet. Nothing is bad is going to happen I promise." Jasper said looking into my eyes. Immediately I relaxed Jasper also knows how to calm me. Demetri turned to me looking sad.

"You've never been on a plane?" I shook my head. "Don't worry there's a couch in there you can have Jasper hold you the whole time." I breathed a sigh of relief.

We then entered the plane and Jasper and I went straight to the couch. Demetri sat in a chair directly in front of the couch. It looked like Demetri really wanted to be the one holding me and comforting me. It made me feel bad because he is my brother even more so than Jasper is. Jasper as intuitive as he is seemed to understand my plight.

"Why don't you go over and sit on Demetri's lap I'll be right here." Jasper whispered in my ear. I nodded my head and stood up. Demetri watched me with curious eyes as I made my way over to him. When I sat down on his lap he grew a smile a mile wide and held me tightly to his chest.

I don't know what the future will bring or what other secrets are lurking for me to find but one thing is for sure I will always have my brothers there to help me. Even brothers I never knew I had. All I have to do is shift through the lies to find the true. I know that once I do the true will be my saving grace. The darkness will stay at bay my the force of truth and love.

**A/N: Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**BPOV**

I must of fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was being carried. Yawning I looked up to see that it was Demetri carrying me and I smiled. He returned my smile ten fold and I snuggled farther into his chest. Demetri nudged me and then point towards a blonde man that was nervously fidgeting. Demetri leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Baby girl that's are father he's so excited to finally have you back he can't even stand still." By the end of his statement he was chuckling. All I could think was so this is my father. But I held a so much fear and trepidation when it came to this man. Charlie claimed to be my father and looked what he did to me. What if this man is just the same as him?

"Caius how are you?" Jasper said walking up and shaking the mans hand.

"I'm good Jasper. Is this my little girl?" Demetri nodded and when Caius got closer to us I cringed into Demetri's chest. Caius looked like I slapped him in the face.

"Dad there's some things I need to tell you later tonight than everything will make sense." Demetri said then he kissed me on top of my head.

We walked the rest of the way to the waiting car in silence. Jasper sat up front with Caius and Demetri and I sat it the back. I snuggled into Demetri's side and played with the sleeve of his jacket. He didn't seem to mind he just looked down at me with pure love in his eyes. It was clear that although we didn't grow up together he already felt strong sibling love towards me. Jasper and Caius were carrying on a conversation but neither Demetri or I was paying attention. The drive wasn't very long.

I had a hard time believing that this was actually someone's residence it looked more like a compound. They even had guard and a huge gate that you had to get past a guard booth to get through. The driveway was long and it lead to a huge stone castle. I thought that Carlisle's house was big but this is enormous. Walking through the front door we were cornered by a couple kids that looked to be maybe fourteen.

"Is this her? Is it? Is it?" The little blonde hair girl said jumping up and down. She scared me so I wormed my way into Jasper's arms.

"Jane what were you told about treating your new cousin? You better believe your father will be hearing about this." Caius said. Jane visibly paled.

"But uncle Caius…" Jane started but Caius cut her off. "Don't uncle Caius me. You were told not to scare you cousin. We specifically told you to never run up to her and frighten her and you did just that."

"I told you not to do it Jane but you never listen to me." The boy then turned to me. "Hello Bella I'm Alec and this ball of energy is Jane we're your cousins. It was nice to meet you and were so glad to have you here after all this time."

He seemed really nice and I smiled gratefully at him. Alec gave me a small smile in return. Jasper and I followed Demetri up a spiral staircase until we reached a door on the fourth floor. Demetri pushed it up and gasped at what lay inside.

The walls were a beautiful baby blue. In the center of the room stood a huge king size canopy bed. The canopy its self was made out of see through light purple fabric while the bedding was a slightly darker shade of purple. Along the far wall away for the door was a huge bay window with a window seat. There was a big flat screen television on the wall with a huge rack of DVD's underneath it. There was a large shelf with a lot of books on it. I also noticed that there were two doors on either side of the television.

"The door on the right is your wardrobe and the door on the left is your bathroom. Jasper's room is across the half and mine and Dad's are on the fifth floor. All you things should already been put away. I'll just leave you to get settled." Demetri said. Before he could leave I launched myself into his arms. He held me close and kissed the top of my head.

"Don't worry baby girl I'll be back in a little and besides Jasper will stay with you." Demetri cooed in my ear. I reluctantly let him go.

I turned to Jasper and pulled him over to the bed. We both got on it and I snuggled into his chest thinking of everything that has been going on. At least some things will never change. At least I will always have Jasper when I need him.

DPOV

Reluctantly I left Bella with Jasper but I really have to explain everything to dad. He was really upset when Bella didn't want him to come never her. I however understand her reluctance, she has had horrible experiences with the only father figure she's ever had. Just because he's her real father doesn't mean that she is going to trust him right away.

I found dad pacing around a sitting room on the third floor on our side of the castle. He looked completely distraught and it pulled at my heart strings. I know he was happy he was going to get his little girl back and it must suck for him that she is keeping him at a distance.

"Dad come on and sit I'll explain everything to you." Without a word Dad sat down and I followed suit. "Now this is going to be hard for you to hear but don't interrupt me until I'm finished." I took a deep breath to steel myself.

"Bella was living with a man who claimed to be her father. He barely fed her and beat her several times a day. He even put her on the market as a sex slave. If Carlisle hadn't found it in the goodness of his heart to take her in she could have been far worse off."

To say that dad was angry would be an understatement, he was absolutely livid. I'm glad that I told him this in private because the reaction he's about to have would have definitely upset Bella.

"My little girl! He did that to my baby! Send Felix to go get him I want him in the integration room in the basement as soon as possible. How bad do you think the beatings were?" I shook my head because I just didn't know. "Do you think he did anything else to her." He asked with sorrow in his voice.

"I suppose its possible. I only know the information that Carlisle was able to find out. That was another thing I wanted to talk about. I think that Carlisle and Emmett should move in here with us. Bella needs as many people as we can get that she's comfortable with."

"Alright that sounds like a good idea." Caius said and opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off.

"Caius when do I get to see my niece?" Aro asked with a huge smile on his face. I shook my head and dad picked up on it.

"I really don't think that is a good idea. She's not even comfortable with me I doubt she will be comfortable with you. Come Aro I'll explain everything to you and Demetri remember to send Felix on that mission." With that Dad and Aro walked out of the room.

At least that scum bag is going to get what he deserves. The integration room is more like a torture camber. I know that my dad, uncles and I will enjoy inflicted the pain he inflicted on Bella and then some. When will people learn that when you mess with the Volturi your going to get burned.


	16. Chapter 16

**JPOV**

I knew this wasn't the best idea Bella is absolutely terrified of Caius. He is her father but she has more reasons then most to not trust him. She never told me what happened before she came to our house in Forks but I realize that it can't be good from the little bit she told me. I hope this doesn't have some sort of adverse effect on all the progress we made to get Bella to this point.

Bella walked over to the bed and jumped on it causing me to laugh. She looks so young and carefree for the first time since I've met her. I walked over and jumped on the bed tickling her. She somehow got out of my tickling and pounced returning the favor and tickled me until I called uncle.

"Jazzy could you stay in here with me for a while we could watch a movie." She said giving me a pout that she knows I can't refuse.

"Alright sweetheart what do you want to watch?" I asked walking over to the stack of DVDs.

"I don't know you pick." Bella voice carried to me. I pick an action movie and came back to the bed stretching out next to Bella. She snuggled into my chest and I put my arms around her shoulders.

We sat like that until we heard a voice being cleared. Turning I noticed that Demetri and Caius were standing by the door. Demetri gave me a small smile but Caius glared at me and he looked furious. I gulped a mad Caius is a very dangerous Caius.

"Jasper would you meet be in my office on the second floor? Demetri would you mind staying with your sister?" Caius asked even though it was more like a demand. Demetri and I just nodded in consent. When a passed Demetri he gave me a reassuring pat on the back.

Walking down to Caius's office I felt like an inmate on death row. There is so much that he could do to me. I entered to open door to the office and closed the door gently behind me. Caius was sitting behind his desk so I took a seat in one of the chairs in front of it. The silence and the look on Caius's face was unnerving.

"What are you intentions with my daughter?" Caius asked bluntly. I was shocked did he not know that she's like a little sister to me.

"I don't know what you think is going on but I can assure you that my intentions towards Bella are not something for you to worry about. I see her as my little sister that is it. I just want to protect her she reminds me of my own little sister." I said with my voice dwindling down to a whisper at the end. Caius's face soften and it was then that I remembered he knew what happened to my sister.

"Jasper I understand where your coming from. I'm just worried about my little girl. I've come into some information about her life that I'm sure even you don't know and I'm planning on knowing everything that was ever done to her." I liked the sounds of that I know he won't be asking Bella so that means he will be getting it out of the bastard that she lived with. I was snapped out of my inner babble by Caius's voice.

"I want to get Bella something but I have no idea what she would want. Do you have any suggestions?" He asked me.

"She really liked the Siberian husky puppies when we went to the pet store." I suggested. I knew she would love to have the puppy even if she would never ask for it.

"That's actually a really good idea. I know how protective dogs are of there owners especially if they've been with them since they were puppies."

Caius was done with me so I got up and left. I started to walk up the stairs and then ran into Alec literally. I caught him so he didn't fall and made sure he didn't drop what was in his hands.

"Hey what do you got there?" I said motioning to all the stuff that was in Alec's hands. I looked down and smiled a small smile.

"This is some ice cream, m&ms, twisllers, and reesses peanut butter cups. I was bring them to Bella do you think she will like them?" He asked me looking at me through his lashes.

"Alec don't give me that look you know it doesn't work on me. But I'm sure she'll love them come on lets go bring them to her."

We walked to her room in silence. I paused and knocked on the door and waited to enter until I hear Demetri say "come in". I walked in followed close behind by Alec. When Bella saw Alec she moved closer to Demetri until she was smashed into his side. Demetri put his arm around her shoulders and held her tight.

"Hi, Bella I wanted to bring you some snacks. I hope that's alright." Alec said quietly as he put the snacks down on the bed. It amazed me when Bella moved away from Demetri and opened her arms for a hug from Alec.

Alec moved slowly and scooped her up and placed her on his lap. This is made me smile Bella shouldn't have to fear her family. They would never hurt her but more than that they would never stand for her being hurt either.

"Alec so you're my cousin so how does that relation work?" Bella asked Alec.

"My father Aro is your father's brother. I think you'll like my dad when you meet him. He is very excited to meet you. He's your godfather and he took your disappearance just as hard as Uncle Caius did."

Leaving it at that we all settled in for a movie. It surprised me when Bella decided to stay in Alec's lap. They were joking and eating snacks before my phone went off. I look down at the display in said Carlisle. Putting it on speaker phone I answered.

"Hello Carlisle I put you on speaker phone."

"Oh who's with you." Carlisle asked sounding tense.

"Bella, Demetri and Alec." I heard him breath a sigh of relief.

"Bella how are you doing?"

"I'm okay when are you going to get here?" Bella asked in a small voice

"Not for another three weeks I'm afraid. The hospital needs time to find a replacement." Carlisle said sounding regretful.

"But I miss you and I'm sorry for being mad at you before I left." Bella said and you could see the tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall.

"I miss you too. Don't worry you had every right to be upset. Remember I love you baby nothing can change that. I have to go I'll talk to you as soon as I can." He hung up the phone after that.

All of are eyes were focused on Alec, we didn't know how he would react to the news that Bella and Carlisle are a couple. Alec's mouth was hanging open and he seemed to be in shock. When he finally regained function he looked me in the eye with fire in his eyes.

"Carlisle and Bella are a couple?!" He screamed and the rest of us shushed him.

"Alec you can't tell anyone especially Caius. We're trusting you with this. Do you have your cousins back?" I asked him. He sighed and looked to Bella who was still sitting in his lap.

"Bella your secret is safe with me. But I don't see how you guys can keep this from Caius he will find out eventually." He said and I said the only thing I could.

"I know."

**A/N: Please Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**CPOV**

I wish I could be with Bella right now. It's only been two days and I already miss her so much. Three weeks, it's going to be three weeks only I can see my Bella again. Until I can hold her in my arms again. Until I can make love to her. Hell until I can just see her beautiful face. I don't know how I'll survive, it already feels like my heart has been ripped out. It just hurts so much to be without her even if it is only temporary.

Sighing I attempted to start my day but it felt like I was trying to walk through quick sand. Work wasn't any better, I couldn't focus and I felt as if I was losing my mind. All day all I wanted to do was go home. At least a home I don't have to put on a happy face and fake a smile when all I want to do is crawl into bed and not get up for three weeks.

Home it's what I thought I wanted but it provided me with no reprieve for my wandering thoughts. Emmett was sulking around just as much as I was. The air was thick with the tension both of us were feeling. It also didn't help that Emmett refused to speak to me. There was nothing for me to focus on causing to fall further into my own pit of despair.

A knock at the door snapped me out of my thoughts. I got up and walked warily to the door. When I opened there stood Felix, I was truly shocked I didn't expect to see him here. Felix being here means something big is going down because he doesn't do small missions.

"Felix what are you doing here?" I asked. I was really confused.

"Carlisle how about we take this inside? I will explain everything just not out here." Felix answered.

I showed him inside wanting to know what was going on. If the sent Felix the best of the best they must want no mistakes. I shivered at the implication of this. What if he was here for me? I don't want to die and never see my beautiful Bella again. Taking seats in the living room I fidgeted around nervously waiting for Felix to speak.

"I'm here to get that low life that pretended to be Anastasia's father. I can do what ever I want to him except killing him, Caius has something planned for him." Felix said with a smirk on his face.

"What are you planning on doing?" I asked truly worried.

"I think I'm going to show him what it's truly like to be a sex slave and see how he likes it." Felix said with a dangerous glint in his eye. All I know is that I don't want to be Charlie Swan.

"I'll be keeping him here in the interrogation room in your basement for the three weeks until you'll be heading to New York. This is the top priority right now. Nobody messes with a Volturi and gets away with it." Felix snarled.

Quickly giving Felix direction's to the Swan household I held my breath hoping beyond hope that what I did in that house remains a secret. Felix immediately left to retrieve Charlie Swan. The faith he is about to endure is one worse than death but he would have to be stupid if he thought the Volturi would never discover what he had done to one of there own.

**FPOV**

I'm on my way to get Charlie Swan. His name is like a curse that I wish to never leave my lips. He did all those horrible things to be sister's daughter, to my niece. Athendora I promised you I would always protect your children from any harm and I failed you. I won't waste my breath on useless apologies because they never do any good. I will get the revenge that is so rightly deserved for everything that has been done to my niece.

The house loomed in front of me and I knew that this was going to be the most emotional thing I had ever done. Seeing the man that torture Bella all these years might be enough to send me into a blind rage. Quietly I creped into the house finding Charlie waiting a game on television with a beer can in his hand. I put my gun barrel on the back of his head cocking the gun. I could hear him gulp causing me to smirk. He should be scared.

"If you move without my say so I'll put a bullet through your head." I said trying to squash some of the rage building inside of me. "Did you think we would never find out what you did? You should no know that the Volturi will always find out what they want to know. Get your ass up were going on a little trip."

I grabbed him by the hair and dragged him out to my car where I through him into the trunk. Driving quickly to Carlisle's house I thought about all the things I would be doing to Charlie. I hope he likes it up the ass or he's going to have a long three weeks. What the hell am I saying? I don't give a shit if he likes it or not it's not like he has any choice anyways. He'll be lucky if he's ever not in pain for any of the remainder of his life that is quickly approaching.

Carlisle was waiting outside when I arrived. He came over and help me take Charlie out of the trunk. There seemed to be reaction on Charlie's face when he saw Carlisle but I just shrugged it off. I mean Carlisle was the one that got Bella away from him that's probably what he's remembering.

Dragging Charlie into the interrogation room I threw him on the floor. I could see the panic in his eyes when his eyes swept the dungeon like room. Not giving him much time to contemplate his faith I ripped his clothes off and set him on a table chained on all fours. Taking my time I took my clothes off right in front of him and rolled a condom on.

"I don't want to get your diseases you worthless piece of shit. You sold my niece to be a sex slave lets see how you like being a sex slave." I walked behind him slapping his ass as hard as I could. "Scream if you want no one will hear you." I whispered in his ear.

Roughly thrusting into him he screamed out in pain. I felt I trickle of blood come out of him which caused me to have a maniacal grin. Not even trying to be gentle I just pounded into him over and over again. About an hour later I found my release.

Charlie relaxed thinking it was over for now but it wasn't over. I walked over to a cabinet and took out a leather strap that I knew would hurt like hell. With the first smack Charlie was already crying out. After every smack he would scream but I wasn't satisfied until his ass was covered in welts.

It still wasn't enough for me I wanted him to truly suffer. I replaced the strap and took out a whip. The whip gave a satisfying crack as it made contact on Charlie's back. I didn't stop until Charlie's whole back was covered in a criss-cross patterned of bleeding lines.

"I hope your comfortable because you'll be this way until I decide to come back." I said while smirking at the broken man in front of me. I left him just like that tied up on all fours.

It wasn't enough for me, he needs to feel more pain for the pain he caused my niece. He has no idea what pain is yet. If Charlie thinks I'm bad wait until he has to face Caius and Demetri, he'll wish he was still with me.

Tomorrow will start the questioning, I need to know exactly what he did to my niece. We will extract justice for the crimes done against one of are own. Charlie better hope he wasn't the one to kill Athenadora or his torture will only be prolonged. To have crimes against one Volturi is one thing but to have them against to is a guarantee of years of torture. Never harm a Volturi or be prepared to face the consequences.

**A/N: I need more reviews then I've been getting. I want to know your opinions. **


	18. Chapter 18

**BPOV**

This all feels so strange to me. To actually have a family. While I did consider Jasper and Emmett by brothers it was like something was always missing. I couldn't put my finger on what it was until now. I wanted, no I needed a parental figure. I may not trust Caius completely yet but it is good to have a father that's not treating me like shit. Demetri keeps trying to get me to talk about Charlie and I just don't feel any need to. It won't do any good I have to look to the future and forget the past. I can tell that something is going on that I'm not being told and I have a sick feeling that it has something to do with Charlie.

There was a knock on my door and I didn't want to get out of bed so I just called for whoever it was to come in. Jasper slipped in and smile at me. In his hands was a tray with and omelet, bacon and a glass of apple juice. I sat up and he put the tray in my lap kissing my forehead.

"Thanks." I said smiling up at Jasper.

"No problem. Eat up Caius has a present for you you're going to love it." Jasper said excitedly.

Not even five minutes later there was a knock on the door. Without waiting to be called in Demetri walked into the room. Jasper and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes at the same time. We started to giggle uncontrollably and Demetri looked at us like we were crazy.

"Are you to feeling okay? Did someone slip something into your morning coffee?" Demetri said. I stuck my tongue out at him and he just shook his head. "Your lucky I like you baby girl."

"You don't just like me you love me big brother. Who are you texting?" Demetri looked up startled.

"No one!" He shouted and shoved his phone back into his pocket. It upset me a great deal. I turned my head away from him and just pointed towards the door. My silent way of telling him to get out. I heard a whimper coming from Demetri but I would not be swayed. He wants to hide things from me then find he can just leave me alone entirely.

"Please Bella sweetie. I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout don't make me leave." Demetri said frantically. I sighed and turned to him.

"You don't even know what you did. Until you figure it out and rectify it I don't want to see you. Now get out of my room and stay away from me." I told him firmly. Shocking even myself. I have never really been strong and able to stand up for myself but now I don't feel the need to hide because of my fear.

With one last whimper Demetri walked slowly out the door. I looked up at Jasper and he looked shocked. But then his shocked look turned into a smug smile. He pulled me closer to him and I couldn't suppress the giggle that bubbled out.

"I never knew you had it in you. Standing up to big bad Demetri like that. I don't even have the guts to do that." Jasper said eyes shining with adoration.

"Yeah well I don't think it really has to do with guts. I think it has more to do with knowledge. I have the knowledge that no matter what I say or do Demetri will never hurt me. Your knowledge is the exact opposite, You know that if you push him to far he will snap at you." I said trying to express my inner musing. At least Jasper looked impressed I doubt that anyone else would be able to figure out what the hell I was talking about.

"I never thought of it like that but I see your point. It really is all about what you know. I don't have the guts to call Demetri out on his bullshit because I know it won't end well." Jasper mused to himself more than to me.

I was so bored I don't want to leave my room because I don't want to run into Demetri. I may not be scared of him but I don't want to give in to him either, I want to be mad at him for now at least. It feels like Demetri is always hiding something from me and I'm getting so tired of it. I trust Demetri but I also know he tries to protect me fro the whole world and I don't need him to do that.

"I want to talk to Carlisle." I blurted out of nowhere. Jasper seemed to share that sentiment and looked at me as if I was crazy.

"If you want to talk to Carlisle then call him." Jasper said with a shrug but seemed to be a bit annoyed. I knew he was still mad at Carlisle for not telling him the whole truth. It's pretty obvious when he's mad at Carlisle by the simple fact that he calls him Carlisle at all.

"Isn't it kind of early to be calling him. With the time change it has to be really early in Washington." I said stating the obvious.

"Who gives a shit? Wake his ass up it's not like he's going to care he loves you." He said with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes but decided to call Carlisle anyways. I walked over to the window seat sitting there before pressing the speed dial for Carlisle. After four rings he picked up.

"Hello." Carlisle said groggily obviously having been just woken up.

"Carlisle your son is annoying the hell out of me." I said and looked up to see Jasper's mouth hanging open from the shock of my statement. Carlisle laughed and I could just picture him shaking his head. Jasper got up and left clearly not wanting to hear this conversation.

"He is, is he. What did he do this time?" He said with a chuckle in his voice.

"He's acting like a brat. He won't get over being mad and you. I have the most right to be mad at you and I'm not. He should just get over it already." I said my voice raising considerably in volume.

"Its understandable actually. Jasper feels betrayed because he has always told me everything and I kept something from. Don't be to hard on him he really loves you like his own baby sister." I had to agree that I understood but that doesn't mean I agree with Jasper's point of view.

"I told off Demetri today he left with his tail between his legs." I said as if it was no big thing and hear Carlisle choke on his breath.

"You did what?! Are you crazy or just plain stupid?!" Carlisle yelled angrily. I saw red what fucking right does he have to try to dictate how I interact with my brother.

"You may be afraid of Demetri but I'm not! Maybe you should take your head out of your ass long enough to see that your being a fucking idiot." I hung up on him throwing my phone into the wall where it shattered.

I closed my eyes and tried to will my anger away. It was a slow process but after twenty minutes I managed it. I was glad I did because not even two minutes later there was a knock on my door. In shuffle Alec and he looked like hell. He had a black eye, a split lip and there was a steady trickle of blood running from his hair line. I jumped up and ran over to him. Grabbing his arm gently I lead him over to my bed and sat him down. I went quickly into the bathroom I got a couple of wash cloths and a bowl of lukewarm water. I set it all down on the bed and sat next to Alec.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" I asked calmly as I started to clean his cut it his hair line.

"There a couple of seniors Sam and Jared. They basically run the school and I tripped and accidentally bumped into Sam and this is what happens." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Oh honey its going to be okay. Its Friday and you'll stay home today. Jasper and I start school on Monday and we won't let anything happen to you." I said hugging him gently. He looked up at me with big hopeful eyes that broke my heart. Alec shouldn't be afraid to go to school because someone may beat him up.

We were just relaxing and then Caius came walking in. He had a huge smile on his face and it made me wary of him.

"Bella I got you something a welcome home present of sorts. Demetri bring the present in." Caius said excitedly. In walked Demetri with a Husky puppy in his hands and I immediately jumped up and took him away from Demetri. I hugged the puppy to my chest and was happy when he snuggled into my chest.

"Thank you daddy." I said putting one arm around him in a hug. Caius kissed the top of my head and smiled grandly obviously hearing that I called him daddy. We pulled away when we heard Demetri's loud voice.

"Alec what happened?" Demetri said looking over Alec with an enraged expression on his face.

"Sam and Jared. I did what you said and tried to avoid them it doesn't work." Alec said quietly.

"This has happened before. Why did you tell me Alec sweetie?" I asked gently.

"I didn't want you to be disappointed in me. This happens a lot I'm like their punching bag. My dad won't do anything about it he just says I need to toughen up." Alec said with tears pouring down his cheeks.

"That sounds like Aro. You should have come to me Alec. Don't worry I'll take care of it." Caius said leaving the room.

I know whatever Caius has in store for Sam and Jared it can't be pleasant. I feel so protective over Alec that I might just go after those two when I see them. Nobody hurts my family if I have anything to say about it.

**A/N: Please Review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Starting with this chapter I'm going to split it between with the people still in Washington and the People in New York.**

**FPOV**

I need to think of a way to get the information out of Charlie. He already knows that I'm serious about what I said I do to him. Hopefully he values his miserable excuse of a life and will think that telling me what I want to know will save it. Of course nothing could save his life he signed his own death warrant the moment he took Anastasia or Bella that's going to take some getting used to.

Sighing I looked up as Carlisle came into the living room I was currently sitting in. He looked troubled and it wasn't hard to know he was trying to hide something from me. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know but I know if I don't and it is something to do with Bella Caius would be pissed. I for one don't want another punishment, he won't kill me like he would for another member of the organization because I'm family but that doesn't mean he won't make my ass impossible to sit on my ass for a long time.

"What are you hiding?" I asked with my eyes narrowed at Carlisle. He looked shock I'm guessing by the fact that I had picked up on what he was thinking.

"I can't tell you." Carlisle whispered.

"Carlisle you have to choices you can tell me now or I can pass this on to Aro and you'll have to deal with him." I said losing my patience, not that I had much patience to begin with.

"Alright, When I went to get Bella to get her out of there I had to pretend to be buying her as a sex slave and for the last month I have been dating her." Carlisle said very quickly. It took me a minute to comprehend what he said and when I did I was livid.

"She's sixteen years old Carlisle! What the hell were you thinking?!" I took a deep breath and then continued in a my normal tone. "I understand the need to pretend to buy her under the ruse of being a sex slave but I can't condone your dating her. There is a nine year age deference but that's not for me to decide it's up to Caius."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Carlisle mumbled underneath his breath and put his head in his hands. I patted him on the back and left. Now was the time to deal with Charlie. I grabbed a piece of bread and a glass of water before making my way down stairs.

Seeing Charlie I know he must be in pain but its not fraction of the pain he deserves. I will make sure he gets what he deserves. One way or another he will pay. I set the water and bread in front of him but made no move to release him from his restrains so he could have it.

"If you answer my questions I'll let you have this if not you will not eat or drink today." I said in a deadly calm voice that I know scares people.

"I'll answer anything please I'm so thirsty." Charlie said in a scratchy voice.

"I want to you to tell what you did to my niece, everything you did to my niece."

"I beat her often usually punches or kicks. I've had her giving my oral since she was nine. I've had her do all the cooking and cleaning. I barely fed her and told her it had to be that way because she was fat. That's it I swear." Charlie groaned out. Even though I was sickened he did earn his water at least. After he was done drinking I decided that there was one more question I wanted to know the answer too.

"Were you involved with the death of Athenadora?" I asked through the lump in my throat.

"Not directly I knew about it though and agreed to take the girl. It was done by the Denali sisters." Charlie rasped. I should have known it was them they won't be alive much longer.

**BPOV**

How Demetri convinced Caius to let us take care of Sam and Jared I will never know. I'm glad he did though because I want to see them go down. Alec and I came up with the plan even though Demetri and Jasper didn't like it they agreed to do it our way.

Demetri's friend Heidi came over to help me get ready. We knew Sam and Jared would be at a popular club that let anyone in. The plan was for me to lure them out of the club where Demetri and Alec will be waiting. Since they don't know Jasper he is going to be staying with me and we will actually be using him somewhat to lure them.

Heidi did my hair in loose curls that framed my face nicely. For makeup she gave me a smoky eye look and a medium red lip stick. The outfit well I surprised that Jasper even let me buy this. It's a very short purple halter dress that leaves little to the imagination. It was also paired with a pair of three inch silver heels.

Arriving at the club Jasper and I walked to the front of the line with Demetri. Demetri whispered something in the doorman's ear and he let Jasper and I in with no questions asked. As soon as we were in I grabbed Jasper's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. We were dancing and he leaned into my back.

"Look over there they can't take their eyes off of you." Jasper whispered in my ear. Sure enough when I looked up they were staring at me. This looked like it could be easier then we originally thought it would be.

Sam and Jared made their way over to me Sam pushed Jasper out of the way. Sam was grinding into me from behind and Jared from in front. Jared started to kiss me on the lips and Sam started to kiss me on the neck. I was able to see Jasper and he was glaring at us. If looks could kill Sam and Jared would be dead by now.

"How about we get out of here? Through the back door." I asked after a couple of songs.

They nodded simultaneously and started to lead me to the door. As soon as we got outside Demetri grabbed Sam and Jasper grabbed Jared. To say they looked terrified would be an understatement. When I went over and hugged Alec they knew I was definitely in on this too.

"Demetri umm we didn't do anything. I don't know what he told you but its not true." Sam spit out. He was clearly trying to talk his way out of this but it would never work.

"Are you really that stupid that you think we will believe you? Alec comes home with a black eye, split lip, and a cut on his head. The only ones enough of a bully to do that at that school are you two." Demetri said menacingly.

"Demetri man I…." Demetri cut Sam off with a punch to the face. Demetri and Jasper made quick work to beat them as bad as they beat Alec. When it was all said and done Demetri crouched down in front of Sam.

"Don't mess with my cousin ever again otherwise I will make sure the next this looks like a cake walk."

We left knowing that one day this might bite us in the ass but if it helped to protect Alec it was a risk we were willing to take. I would do anything for Alec he has been nothing but nice to me. He is one of the few people in my life I can say that about.

**A/N: Please Review. **


End file.
